MeMories of Flash
by Fansquealing
Summary: Barry Allen dies in the Infinity Crisis of Earth. How his friends, fiance, and his family try to cope of his absence in the aftermath. Wally West tries to pick up the mantel of The Flash but not everybody is too pleased about him doing so. Could Barry still be alive? Or could he be gone for good? Join as the Justice League investigates. CONTAINS WESTALLEN & Olicity!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING...! Not of Flash or Justice League!**

* * *

 **MeMories of Flash**

 **On hot pursuit of a SpeedSter's trail ~ !**

* * *

Description:

Barry Allen dies in the Infinity Crisis of Earth. How his friends, fiance, and his family try to cope of his absence in the aftermath. Wally West tries to pick up the mantel of The Flash but not everybody is too pleased about it. Could Barry still be alive? Or could he be gone for good? Join as the Justice League investigates.

* * *

 **Prologue**

My name is Iris West. I am the long-time best friend and fiance of The Flash, the fastest man alive. My heartrate speeds up just thinking about it. A smile forms on my face when I can't stop thinking about it. We haven't exactly set an exact date yet, as he is assisting his friends deal with an infinite crisis, but maybe after. He and his friends, or teammates rather, started calling themselves, 'The Justice League.' Isn't that silly? I thought only kids in kindergarten formed clubs that you need a secret handshake to get into or whatever, but my fiance is NOT a kid! Not anymore. I found that out pretty fast after I was let in on _his_ secret. I giggle at that while I'm drying off a glass cup squeaky clean with a rag. Heat rose to my face when I reached up on my tippy-toes to put the glass cup away in its cupboard. ' _But maybe it was wayyy before that I finally realized…_ ' My thoughts lingered, contemplating. They were cut off, however, by a rasp knock on the door. I quickly dried my hands so that I could find my phone and lower the volume on my Pandora station. I had been listening to Bonnie Tyler's, 'I need a Hero.'

My feet carried me to the front door and I opened it. Four very recognizable people had managed to squeeze themselves onto my… our… porch deck; Clark Kent stood in the center, Hal Jordan on the left, Wally West on right and closely behind him Jay Garrick. I glanced back at my phone, then returned my gaze on these super beings. Ha, oh the irony. It's not every day that Superheroes drop by on your doorstep. Not unless, unless… I stepped aside and welcomed them inside our home.

My younger brother, Wally West, spoke up first, "Sis, we've got something very important to discuss with you and you're not going to like it." He seemed nervous. Almost afraid, even. Wally West doesn't get afraid very often.

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm not going to like it? You team of Heroes got rid of Darkseid and every other nutjob like him, didn't you?"

"Well, we did," Hal began, "but -" his reply to her was cut off by Superman.

"Miss. West," Clark's voice was firm, sympathetic. "I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you the news that your boyfriend is… gone. He died an honorable death by sacrificing his life to not only save us, the members of the Justice League, but every form of life on two Earths."

"Gone?" My voice choked. They didn't know, I soon realized. They didn't know that I gave my life to him. They didn't know. Nobody, but Wally. He turned his head in Superman's direction as if to tell him so. But it was already too late. My smile failed halfway, "This has got to be some kind of sick joke, right?" I raised my left hand to show them my beautiful, sparkly, diamond ring, "I'm going to get married to him."

I turned to Hal for some sort of reassurance, hoping they were just making this up. This sick, terrible, twisted joke. Though initially shocked by this news, he went along with it with a solemn face, "He disappeared in a blinding flash of bright light." He tried to explain it better but it didn't really help matters.

My left shoulder shrugged once, "but that doesn't mean he's gone, gone. Right?" When nobody answered me and these four great superheroes were staring at their shoes in shame, the terrible truth sunk in. I was NEVER going to see the love of my life again. Ever. I'd never see his smile when I would laugh at his pun jokes or hear his adorable nerd laughter when sometimes I don't get them. We'd never be able to get married. I could feel the water working its way up to my eyes. Then I revealed the revealing truth, "I'm pregnant."

Wally was the first to react. He hadn't heard of this, "WHAT?!" His eyes fluttered down to my stomach.

Then Superman. His eyes also narrowing in on my stomach. He smiled, "Yeah. With twins, apparently."

I was so shocked by this that tears leaked out of my eyes. I, too, glanced down at my stomach and then back at him, "Wha -? Did you just x-raye - !? You know what? Nevermind, I don't want to know. I do know that they're two weeks old and that they are Barry's - children, thanks to Superman for that particular spoiler detail - And… I didn't even get to tell him."

More tears escaped my eyes.

Hal Jordan groaned. "Geez, are you serious? What the frack! Well, this just keeps getting better and better. That idiot."

Jay was rubbing his chin, deep in thought, "Hmm. Something tells me Barry already knows."

"How do you know!?" Wally and I asked him together.

Jay backed up a bit surprised, raising his two hands in the air as if in self-defense. Then he shrugged, "It's just a feeling."

Suddenly, I couldn't feel the weight in my legs anymore as they gave out from under me. I would have fallen to the cold concrete floor if Superman hadn't reached out and caught me. "Iris! You okay?" He shook his head, "Nevermind. Don't answer that."

"We were going to get married," I repeated, my face pressed into Clark Kent's chest. By this time, I was bawling my eyes out. The tears just wouldn't stop.

"I know," Superman murmured, soothingly… or as soothingly as he could anyway. He was awkwardly patting my brunette hair.

I let out a shrieking wail, "I'm - I'm pregnant with his children." Honestly, I couldn't care less if I was staining Superman's red plaid long-sleeved t-shirt.

"I know," Clark was trying his best to look calm and comforting at the same time. The look wasn't really suiting him. He turned his pleading eyes to the others, who had backed up against the wall.

'This is on you, supes,' Hal mouthed back at him. He didn't want to touch his dead best friend's fiance, in that kind of sense, if he could help it.

Jay was not the best with women, apart from his wife Joan, so he would have no clue of what to do.

And Wally… Wally was feeling guilty of hugging his own sister because of what had happened to Barry. It was his fault.

I continued to sob, "What if - what if they're like him, ya know? I- I can't do this alone. I need him. I need my Barry. I need my Bartholomew." I sniffled.

' _She was serious_ ,' Wally realized. She never called him by his first, full name if she wasn't so. They had always called him by his nickname, Barry.

"You'll never be alone," said Jay earnestly, "Barry will always be apart of us, Iris. In here," he placed his fist over his own heart, indicating the location, "And I highly guarantee that you'll see parts of Barry inside your kids."

"Yeah," Green Lantern agreed, "He loved you very much so, Iris." Hal wasn't helping matters. He just said, 'Loved.' Past tense. Why did it have to be past tense!? I let out another wail of fresh tears.

Superman had gone from being awkward to holding me firmly in a tight hug. No, not _too_ tight. "As to your kids, if they're like him, the Justice League will keep an eye on them. More than one eye if need be. If they're anything like their father…" his voice trailed off. He picked it up again after a short while, "He's a Hero, Iris. A Hero who we need to pay tribute by holding a proper funeral."

No. I couldn't hear it. I didn't want to hear it. I started pounding my tiny fists on Clark's chest, "I didn't want him to be a Hero. I wanted him to be my husband. We should be planning a wedding, arranging flowers, crafting a rocking cradle-"

Hal cut me off with a sharp, "Iris! I am sorry. He was my best friend, too, but… He's gone."

* * *

 _Wally's P.O.V._

The deadly truth sunk in. Barry Allen was gone. Dead. Disappeared in a blinding flash of bright light, saving the planet. That man was going to be my brother-in-law. No, let me correct that. That man _is_ my brother Barry. The savior of more than one Earth.

Superman's ears perked up, "I am sorry. I hear a situation that needs saving," he turned to me, "I trust you to take care of your sister?"

"Of course," I returned in an icy mutter, "I'll always protect my sis."

Superman let go of Iris, who slid to the floor on her knees, and whooshed out the door. I glared at his retreating back, ' _Why couldn't he be that fast enough to save my brother?_ ' I knew that sound reminded her of Barry. 'Why couldn't _I_ be that fast enough?' I added as an afterthought.

"Hey Supes! Wait up!" Hal Jordan called after him, following his lead.

Now it was just me, Iris, and Jay left. I needed to explain to my sister what really happened. Why she was there, crying her tears out there on the floor. I needed to get the weight off my chest. So I turned to Jay with asking eyes. He nodded in understanding, "I guess… I'll go check on Joan then. I'll see you soon, Wally?"

"Yeah," I heard myself say. The word breaking on its way up out of my mouth. The first Speedster sped out the door, leaving a brother and a sister to a one-on-one moment.

It was a while before either one of us spoke. To my surprise, it was Iris who was the one to speak first, "Why are you still here? Come to bring me more bad news?" Her auburn eyes were not looking up at me, I noticed, they were gazing down at the floor in front of her.

I cleared my throat, finding my voice again. "Sisris," that was her nickname I gave her, "I am so sorry. So sorry. It was my fault. Barry died protecting me."

Now her eyes snapped up to me. Tears running down her cheeks ruining her mascara, her hair all frizzy and out of place, she looked like a mess. I could see longing and despair in her eyes… And I put her there.

"Out." She simply said, using one of her free hands to rub under one of her eyes. Then used her other hand to reach for the nearest object and lunged it at me. Of course, I easily dodged it. The glass vase went flying and crashed into the creamy yellow wall where I had been standing in front of seconds before. All while she was screaming, "Get out!" One last time before I ran.

Her front door slamming shut behind me. I didn't know where I was running to, but any place had to be better than here. Memories of where I first met my father, sister… and Barry. I closed my eyes, letting the cold tears and wind rush past my face. I could still hear Barry's last words to me resounding fresh in my ears, "Move, Wally. Wally, MOVE!"

…. And move I did. My eyes snapped open, and my legs carried me on foot faster than the speed of sound.

* * *

 ** _~ 7 Years Later ~_**

Don Allen woke with a gasping start, his blue eyes snapping open. His breath ragged. Sweat rolled off his forehead, down his round cheek and onto his white sheets. ' _It was a dream,'_ he hastily reassured himself, '... _More like a Nightmare that his father was being chased by some terrifying monster.'_ And besides, Mum always said that, ' _Your daddy went a Hero._ ' _There's no way that he'd ever lose to a stupid monster.'_

Calming down a bit, he turned to find that he had accidentally kicked his action figure, FLASH (his favorite SuperHero) blanket off his lower bunkbed. But he didn't care. He wasn't cold. "Mum! Mommy!" He called to her, coughing twice.

Not too much later, his mother, Iris Allen entered the room and came to kneel beside his bedside, "I heard yelling. What's the matter, baby?" She took her hand and ran it through Don's blonde hair, which he inherited from his father. It felt nice.

His voice was hoarse, and it was hard to talk, but he tried to explain, "... I had another dream again. It was about Daddy. He's in trouble."

He turned his head a fraction to view his mother's face. There was a moment of hesitation in which Iris's hand froze before it resumed the stroking of his hair. "What was it about this time?" she asked him as calmly as she could.

"He was being chased by a scary-looking monster," was how he responded, trying to sound brave.

Another moment of silence. And then, "...did he win? I betcha' he did. Your daddy was strong."

"I don't know. That's when I woke up," Don coughed again.

"Oh," Iris simply said. It was then she started to wonder. Her fingers moved from playing to Don's hair to feeling his forehead. Suddenly she became very worried. As she expected, his forehead felt hot. Very hot. "Goodness gracious! Your burning up! Let me go get the thermometer."

The yelling had obviously had awoken Dawn, his twin sister, up from the upper bunk. Her voice was very excited as she exclaimed, "Superman! It's Superman! Out the window."

Don couldn't believe it, "... WHAT!?" The two of them hurried to the end of their beds to look out the nearest window of their room. But he only caught a glimpse of red fluttering away from the corner of his eyes. That piece of red could've been anything, really. It could have been Santa. "You're lying," he accused his sister, "aren't you?"

He could see his sister's shadow on the dark carpet. Watch as she shook her head, "No! He was there! He really was there!"

His mother re entered the room then, carrying a thermometer in her hands. She _almost_ dropped it, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Alarmed, Don and Dawn quickly scrambled back to the center of their beds.

"Nothing mommy," Don replied, shaking his head, "Dawn just said that she saw Santa flying in his sleigh."

"It wasn't Santa!" His sister argued, "It was Superman and you know it."

He rolled his eyes, "It might have as well have been."

"Was not!"

"Was, too!"

"Isn't!" Dawn got the final say before their mother interrupted them with, "Nevermind, that! Donny. We need to take your temperature. Open your mouth."

He quickly shook his head again, desperately trying to close his mouth. "Nu-huh! Superman never gets sick."

Iris sighed, exasperated. "You're not Superman," she tried to reason with him, "and besides," she added, "that's not true. Even Superman can get sick sometimes… on very rare occasions."

Don was so surprised by this newly acquired information that he let his mouth hang loose a little. Iris saw an opening and stuck the thermometer inside.

They waited.

When the thermometer was done, she pulled it back out and read, "41.67 C.? That can't be right. This darn thing must be broken," and she tried jiggling the thermometer, as if that would help her ease her worries. She placed a hand over her own forehead, checking. "Donny? I'll be right back again. Mommy's going to go get something that will make you feel better." She turned to leave the room once more.

"What?" he asked, curious.

Iris had bumped into a surprise visitor. His eyes lit up when he saw exactly who it was that was blocking the doorway.

"UNCLE WALLY!" The twins screamed in unison. Dawn was so excited that she jumped from her bed and into his arms.

Luckily, Wally caught her. "Hey there, kiddo!" They both chuckled as he flew her around in his arms like an airplane.

Don was excited as well. "Me next! Me next!"

But then he sought his sister's disappointed eyes. He nodded knowingly in her direction, "Supes said that you could probably use my help."

The kids wondered who their Uncle meant by, ' _Supes_.'

Iris cleared her throat, "Well…. he assumed…. incorrectly. I had this situation perfectly under control." She knew that members of the Justice League still felt responsible for her husband's death and so a member visited the house from time-to-time every day to ' _Check in_ ,' on them out of guilt, particularly Superman… and those who had been Barry's closest friends such as Oliver Queen, Hal Jordan, and Jay Garrick. ' _Why couldn't they be this_ _cautious and precise_ _when the love of her life was facing mortal peril_?' she thought in disgust.

"Uhhh-huh," Her brother said it like he didn't believe her, "The situation clearly looks that way." He was indicating how both of them were out of bed. Dawn was now coloring on a child's wooden desk table with a red crayon; her hand was moving _VERY_ fast. And Don was still looking expectantly up at him.

Iris scoffed while she crossed her arms, "They were doing fine until _you_ got here." Who was she kidding, no, they weren't.

"Heh. No, they weren't, Iris," Wally even told her so, scooping up the young boy into his arms. "This kid here is sick, right? I could take him to the Hospital in a flash."

"No, no. That's alright, I need to take him," she disagreed, "A parent or guardian will need to sign the release papers. That would be only me."

"The fastest way to get this kid some help would be if I take him there as soon as possible, right?" Wally persuaded, "And besides, I'm the kid's Uncle. That would count me as a guardian, no?"

Iris pressed her lips. It was hard reasoning with that kind of logic. And she _did_ want to desperately help her son. The fastest way to do that, is to let her brother take him. She gave him a very serious look, "I can trust you with his life, can't I?"

"With _my_ life," Wally declared earnestly with a nod.

Iris allowed herself to smile. "Then I'm counting on you, Wally. Don't let me down or, this time, I really won't forgive you."

Wally let a lopsided grin spread across his face, "Did you ever really forgive the first time? Don't worry, sisris. It'll be a piece of cake. This kiddo here will return as soon as he at least gets checked out." He repositioned the boy to sit securely on his shoulders.

This peaked Don's interest at once. "Cake? Did somebody say cake!? Are we going to go get cake, Uncle Wally?" He tightened his small arms around Wally's neck in response.

Wally chuckled. "Is that what you think, buddy?"

Iris rolled her eyes. "You see now what you've done? I'm never going to get the both of them to bed again tonight," she reprimanded the third Speedster.

"You'll think of something, sis. You always do," Wally reminded her, getting ready to run.

"No Cake!" she called after them but it was too late. The two of them had gone zipping out of the house like a bolt of lightning.

"Ah!" Dawn whined, "I wanted to go, too. They were going to go get cake, right?" A few seconds of silence, then, " … Mommy, when was Uncle Wally able to run like that?"

* * *

Don was able to calculate every movement that his Uncle made. It was an Amazing feeling, letting the wind rush past his face. He felt better already. He snuggled his face into his Uncle's red hooded jacket.

"Ah! This is even better than flying!" he exclaimed delightedly.

Wally chuckled appreciatively. ' _Ha! Let Superman hear that!_ ' he added in his thoughts. Then, to his nephew, "Your father would have been proud hearing you say that, Don."

He could hear the young boy sigh, "... I wish I could've met him."

Shortly after, they arrived at the Hospital and checked in. Wally grabbed a number and they went to go seat in the chairs of the waiting area. He glanced down at his nephew whom he was worried about. He could tell that the boy's fever was starting to get worse by the second. Don's face, cheeks, and ears were red, blue eyes watery, his nose runny. Wally went back to staring at the white cemented wall, nervously tapping his fingers on the chair's armrest.

Few seconds ticked by. Don stole a peek at the man that he called his Uncle; he never knew that he could run that fast. 'Since he could run that fast… did that mean that his Uncle was the Flash!? Which meant that his Hero, the Flash, was his Uncle!?' He contemplated, deep in thought. He was suddenly brave enough to ask him, "Uncle Wally, why could you run so fast? Can you teach me?"

Wally sharply turned to look down at the boy, shocked. "Me? Fast?" He scoffed. He repositioned himself, trying to get more comfortable in the chair, "Tough luck, kid. I'm not the fastest man alive. Or I wasn't, anyway."

This didn't tally at all to what Don had been thinking. He made a quizzical face, "... but you are. You're my Hero, Uncle Wally. Aren't you?"

Don was giving him round, big puppy eyes. Like Christmas came early for him. Gosh, dang it! He couldn't argue with him giving a face like that. So, Wally decided to change the subject, "Hey kiddo, did anyone ever tell you that you look alot like your dad?"

"Mommy does," the boy nodded, "All the time. I think this is why she's so prodetective," he sniffles here, "over me."

Wally chortled at this. "I think you mean protective, little man."

Don made another quizzical face, raising his eyebrow, "... That's what I said, isn't it?" A booger hung loosely from his nose.

Speaking of protection, Wally wanted to wipe his nephew's nose with a kleenex but the only kleenex box was at the front desk and he couldn't risk his exposure of his identity of being the Flash in front of all these people here in the waiting area. He thought walking up to the desk would be extremely dull and slow. Maybe if he moved fast enough….

But the one to move fast enough wasn't him. An old man with gray hair and a cane, sitting in the chair nearest to Don, simply handed the young boy a kleenex. "Here, sonny… you got a little something on your nose. What's your name?"

Wally was gonna thank the old man, but the words got caught on the way up to his mouth. Instead, Donny took the kleenex with a, "Oh, thank you. It's Don," and wiped his nose with it.

The old man wasn't done. "Oh, look at this! You got something behind your ear as well. If - if you don't mind…" A wrinkly hand reached and gently tucked a strand of Don's hair behind his ear. When he pulled his hand away, a gold Flash ring toy fell into Don's lap.

Don was ecstatic about it, and his face lit up. "Awesome! Can you do that again?" and shoved the ring onto his tiny finger.

The old man chuckled, his face also rosy. "Maybe, when you get done with your appointment. What are you here for, son?"

Wally felt a bit irritated the way the old man called his nephew, 'Son.' It wasn't his son, so… why? And besides, who even was this fellow? Wally felt uncomfortable around him. Why did he seem… so… familiar? But, that's impossible! He never met this old man before in his whole life. At least, he think he didn't… He decided to find out, "Excuse me, not to sound rude or anything, but - Who are you?"

His question was followed by Donny's, "A fever, I think."

The old man's simple, "Oh?" was drowned out by the Hospital's intercom. A female's voice echoed over the system, "Paging Bartholomew Henry. Paging Bartholomew Henry. Please report to the front desk." Almost immediately, the old man stood up and used his cane to help him walk to the desk.

Wally's mind was working fast. 'Bartholo… Bartholo… Bartholomew Henry!? No way! It can't be. There's no way. Besides, Henry wasn't such an uncommon name. But Bartholomew?' He was unaware that he was unintentionally staring after the old guy who was identified as Bartholomew Henry.

The female receptionist at the front desk slided the glass door open, "Bartholomew Henry? If you turn down the hall to your left, a doctor will see to you now."

But the old man shook his head, then explained, "My number is 377. That boy over there has number 376," he pointed at Wally's nephew, "Would it be alright if I let Don Allen go ahead of me? He has a dangerously high fever."

The lady in white clothes looked from the old man, to the boy, back to the old man, and then smiled, "I don't see why not. Don Allen?" she called to the young boy, "A doctor will see you now."

Don got up off his chair and started making his way down the hall with his Uncle following after him.

It took Wally a few seconds. But then, 'Wait a minute… did Don ever let slip his surname to the gentleman?' He quickly spun on the spot to turn around and face the old man, but… he had mysteriously vanished. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was he imagining it? Or was it because he wanted to believe, that even after all these years, or see a slight ray of hope that Barry Bartholomew Henry Allen was alive!?

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the Allen residence..._**

Iris had been sitting a kiddie chair watching her daughter draw a picture at the kid's wooden desk table. Dawn held up the finished art to show her mother. It was a poorly drawn picture of Superman and his red cape, although with a slightly alternating Doctor-Doom (A/N: Yes, I know DD is a Marvel Villain. Deal with it.) look. He resembled more of a bizarro Clark Kent. She smiled at that, "That looks very nice, honey. But you know, your daddy is not going to be real pleased to learn that you're a Superman fan."

Dawn made a face and disregarded that. Then her face lit up, and her eyes sparkled, "Cake! You promised me cake when I was done. Remember?"

She knew she shouldn't be spoiling her kids, but why did they both have to remember her so much of Barry!? She sighed. "If I give you some, will you promise me to brush your teeth again right after that and go to bed?"

Dawn nodded enthusiastically, her honey-blonde pigtail curls dancing every time she did. Sighing once more, she got up from her seat and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a plate from one of the cupboards and placed it on one of the dark green counters, getting it ready. She heard thunder rolling in the distance as she did so. She just was glad that it wasn't lightening.. yet. Ever since Barry died, Iris has hated thunderstorms. It wasn't because of the sound, which was most people's fears (Well, at least those who are scared of it anyway), but because of the flashing lightning. It just reminded her SO much of Barry; how he was hit with a lightning bolt, how he got his power, how… how ever time he ran, he sent jolts of electricity off him. Like lightning. It was like that the first time they kissed, too. She had felt a spark of electricity coursing through her when he had pressed his warm lips up against hers. Like fireworks. She shook her head, remembering that she was supposed to be getting cake for their daughter. She opened the fridge door and took out a take-out looking box that she had placed red velvet cake in from her friend, Shayera,'s 100th wedding. Long story and it would take too long to explain. She carried the box of cake to the counter, opened it, took a tiny piece out and thunked it on the plate. Then she placed it in front of her daughter on the table.

Dawn immediately took her fork and took a bite out of it, savoring the happiness flooding through her.

Iris shook her head again, hoping she wasn't making the wrong choice by spoiling her daughter just a tad bit. She moved to get a glass of milk to also place it in front of the persuasive girl. As Dawn was eating the cake with a hungry look in her eye, Iris went to go sit on the couch in the living room to wait until she was done. Another wave of thunder rolled through and it was then that it started lightning. Her sepia eyes flittered to a photograph of her and Barry; she had her arm resting against Barry's shoulder, he was wearing a black long sleeve, she a dark purple dress with a gold necklace, and Barry was smiling like he was having the best time of his life. Seeing him like that brought the waterworks up to her eyes. Iris was smiling in the photograph, but.. not like that. That was taken way back before when they were just BFF's and she had not realized her strong, growing feelings for him yet. If she could turn back time… A tear escaped her eye and she sniffled.

She was unaware that Dawn had been watching her. The young girl had finished scooping up the last bit of crumb of cake she could find on her plate and then hopped down from her stool. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth now," she declared to her mother, her feet pitter-pattering to the lavatory.

Iris heard the front door squeaking open and shut. She sniffled again, recollecting her memories. "Okay, sweetie," she called after her, "I'll come to tuck you in a moment!"

There was another roll of thunder. She returned the photograph to back where it was on the endside table by the couch. "Wally? That you? That was quick. Even for you." She sniggered at her own inside joke. "So, what's the verdict? Is my boy going to be alright?"

When Wally didn't answer, she was starting to get a bit suspicious. She got up off the couch and started walking toward the front room. "Wally?"

But a tall, shadowy figure was standing right in between the archway of the front room to the living room, made her stop dead in her tracks. The lightning flashed, illuminating his face.

Her breathe caught in her lungs. She sucked in an inaudible gasp...!

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, what do you think? I wrote this fanfic because I believed that they're not too many stories of The Flash (and even if they are, they're usually of Wally as Flash) involvement with the Justice League.  
**

 **Your comments are ALWAYS appreciated!**

 **Who do think this mysterious newcomer is? A friend? Or a villainous foe? Will Barry's son, Don, ever overcome his sickness? Will Wally be able to keep his promise to Iris!?**

 **Also, quick question. Wally is Iris's brother in the show. Wally is Iris's nephew in the comics. Which verison should I go with? As of for right now, I went with the show's... just because, but I dunno...**

 **Please Read & Review! THANK YOU! :) **


	2. Chapter 1: A Blast from the Past!

**MeMories of Flash**

 **On hot pursuit of a Speedster's trail ~ !**

* * *

Description:

Barry Allen dies in the Infinity Crisis of Earth. How his friends, fiance, and his family try to cope of his absence in the aftermath. Wally West tries to pick up the mantel of The Flash but not everybody is too pleased about him doing so. Could Barry still be alive? Or could he be gone for good? Join as the Justice League investigates.

* * *

 _ **Previously...** _

_She was unaware that Dawn had been watching her. The young girl had finished scooping up the last bit of crumb of cake she could find on her plate and then hopped down from her stool. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth now," she declared to her mother, her feet pitter-pattering to the lavatory._

 _Iris heard the front door squeaking open and shut. She sniffled again, recollecting her memories. "Okay, sweetie," she called after her, "I'll come to tuck you in a moment!"_

 _There was another roll of thunder. She returned the photograph to back where it was on the endside table by the couch. "Wally? That you? That was quick. Even for you." She sniggered at her own inside joke. "So, what's the verdict? Is my boy going to be alright?"_

 _When Wally didn't answer, she was starting to get a bit suspicious. She got up off the couch and started walking toward the front room. "Wally?"_

 _But a tall, shadowy figure was standing right in between the archway of the front room to the living room, made her stop dead in her tracks. The lightning flashed, illuminating his face._

 _Her breathe caught in her lungs. She sucked in an unbelievable gasp...!_

 ** _And Now..._**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **A BLAST FROM THE PAST!**

When Wally didn't answer, she was starting to get a bit suspicious. She got up off the couch and started walking toward the front room. "Wally?"

But a tall, shadowy figure was standing right in between the archway of the front room to the living room, made her stop dead in her tracks. The lightning flashed, illuminating his face.

Her breathe caught in her lungs. She sucked in an unbelievable gasp, "... Barry?"

It was unmistakingly Barry with his dark honey-blonde hair, his eyes just as blue as she remembered them being, but his clothes were different. His face was different. Younger. But Iris didn't care. He was here. Alive. She could feel her waterworks acting up again as she immediately flung her arms around him. "Barry? This is really you, isn't? You are here, aren't you? I'm not just hallucinating?"

It had been a long time since she left _this_ safe in his arms. She heard his nerd chuckle that she missed so much. "Why would you be hallucinating? Of course I'm really here, silly."

As soon as she heard that confirmation, she kissed him. Hungrily. Passionate. Desperate longing - the feelings that she held onto for him the past seven years he's been away. It was like that time he kissed her several years ago now, she felt her world spinning. All the emotions that she bottled up inside herself unleashed with her tears. The overwhelming joy of seeing him alive again, she used her tongue to trace his jawline, her lips trailed down his throat… She could tell that he was trying to pull away, but she was all the more desperate to hold onto him. Never to let him go again. Never to let him disappear from her life the way he did. Her fingers traveled down to his torso and tried tugging at his jean-zipper, but his fingers stopped her. "Iris! Whoaa, what's the rush? What's wrong? This isn't you," he said, pulling her back to earth again.

'What's wrong he says!?' Only that Barry disappeared forever from her life just when they were about to get married and start a life together, only to reappear in front of her and act like he and she were never an item. The world can be so cruel sometimes because, as much as she hated to admit, this wasn't her Barry. Her Barry wouldn't have stopped her.

* * *

 _Barry's 1st P.O.V._

I opened the door to my house, and closed it behind me. The first thing I heard was Iris's beautiful voice call, "Okay, sweetie, I'll come to tuck you in a moment!" At first, I felt irritation. Who was this, _'Sweetie'_? Then I heard the thunder. And her voice voice again, "Wally? That you? That was quick. Even for you," Her laughter when she was annoyed about something; she always tried to make it sound manly, but it always had the opposite effect… at least in my opinion. And did she just mention, 'Wally? Was he still around?' "So, what's the verdict? Is my boy going to be alright?"

… 'Her boy!?' So, she was together with someone. That much I knew for sure. I didn't know why, but why would I feel… tightness.. in my chest? I wanted to punch something. So much, but… it was a good thing I didn't because… Iris just walked into the room then. "Wally?" She repeated, coming into the light.

Immediately I felt entranced with her. She was… breathtaking…! Her brunette hair was shorter than what I was used to, but I liked it. I wouldn't care if she grew it out or cut her hair because I loved her with my entire existence. No matter what. Her hair was not a big feature of why I love her so much, but, it was one of many reasons. My eyes moved to what she was wearing, it was my old High School red-and-yellow soccer jersey shirt I used to wear. It was long enough, for her, to wear as P.J.'s. Her sexy long legs were showing, and her tan skin was simply radiating off a warm glow I was _aching_ to _touch_. I slowly became aware that I was smiling at her like an idiot.

"Barry?" She asks like she's just seen a ghost. ' _Was that… awe… in her voice?_ '

This was why I was so surprised when she was being so affectionate with me. It's a fantasy of every man's dream, at least to my knowledge. To have the girl - Wait, scratch that last- women of your dreams suddenly comes over to-the-man-fantasizing- and touches him with her skin. That's usually followed by Rated-R Mature Adult scenes afterwards. "Barry? This is really you, isn't? You are here, aren't you? I'm not just hallucinating?"

No kidding!? I may be fantasizing, but the Iris I knew definitely did not 'hallucinate' about the same thing. Which was why I laughed, "Why would you be hallucinating? Of course I'm really here, silly."

And then she kissed me. Totally taking me off my guard. ' _My dream becoming reality!?'_ I thought. That… That couldn't be right… I mean, it's _ME_ we're talking about here, NOT the playboy Oliver Queen. Yet, here I was returning her kiss. By Cupid 's Bow and Arrow, it felt AMAZING, btw… (Psst: Don't tell Oliver that I thought Cupid's shot was better).

When her her tongue licked my jawline, I thought, ' _Could this be real?'_

But then I noticed her crying. My fantasy was crushed by reality in that instant. I knew something was wrong then. How could an angel of her celestial being cry!? It wasn't right and I wanted to make sure she was happy. Her warm lips trailed down my throat and, though I moaned with her touch, I could still feel her coldness somehow. Like her heart was the one trapped in the Speed force. I know that probably didn't make much sense. But it needed to be stopped. So I tried to pull away, put some distance between us, but Iris hugged me tighter all the more. In fact, she even tried to pull down my fly zipper. This got me confused. My Iris would never want to have, y'know… Sexual intercourse… with me. She was my Iris, but she wasn't my Iris… If that made any sense at all. My Iris still only saw me as a best friend and nothing more, probably never will. So my fingers stopped hers. "Iris! Whoaa, what's the rush? What's wrong?" I asked her, concerned, "This isn't you."

Once again, my Iris has never even confessed her feelings to me. Well, OK, there was that one time where she did but then I ran back in time ONE DAY and altered the timeline, but that's irrelevant.

… Recalling that, the thought struck me, ' _Maybe it is irrelevant. Am I …. On another Earth?! Whoaaa.'_ Followed by, ' _Cisco is so going to kill me.'_

"This isn't me?" Her accusing tone brought me back to Earth. Ha, oh the irony. "Who do you see me as, Barry!?"

Whoops. Did I just make her mad? That was unintentional. I smoothed it over with, "My best friend?"

She rolled her eyes, "I thought we well established that." But then she became serious when she asked, "What year are you from?"

Her inquiry was cut off by a high pitched squeal. Our attention turned to a small girl with blonde pigtails who had just entered the room. Suddenly, I got this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. ' _Was this girl Iris's daughter!?'_

"DADDY!" She squeaked, running over and flinging her arms around me like she never before. ' _Daddy!?'_ I repeated in my thought, more alarmed. At first. My eyes sought Iris's, "Is she y- ?!"

Iris probably noted the panicked expression on my face. She quickly shook her head be then hastily explained, "This is my daughter, Dawn. She, umm, has never met her father but she's seen pictures of him and must have mistaken him for you," She walked over and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "Dawn, sweetie, this isn't your daddy. This is Barry, who was my best friend."

I started getting a headache. ' _Was? I WAS Iris's best friend? I still am her best friend, always will be. What had happened here in this world that had stopped me from being her best friend?'_

"Oh," says Dawn simply, backing up some distance between us. She was still staring up at me with her blue eyes in wonder. Blue eyes? Iris didn't have blue eyes. This made me more curious as to who this girl's father was, ' _It couldn't be_ …' Dawn stuck out her hand as if to shake mine, "Hi, I am Dawn West." She had a haughty, bossy sort of tone in her voice.

I smiled at her and gently shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Dawn. My name is Barry Allen."

Iris bent down to her daughter's eye level, "Now, Dawn, honey, why don't you go back to bed and we'll come tuck you in a moment, yeah?"

Dawn crossed her arms together, huffed, and started ambling to return to her room, grumbling as she went, "... Alright. I'll leave you two alone for FIVE minutes so you can make kissy-kissy faces at each other like fishes or whatever. But! Only for five minutes, ya hear me? I'll be back when you've reached your time-limit." She left the room.

Iris and I stared after her until Iris giggled and I turned to her and she had my full attention. "Heh, heh. She is such a kidder! I wonder who she got that from?" She punched me in the shoulder and battered her eyelashes.

"Oww. Why?" I complained, rubbing the spot where she had hit me. "Who is her father, anyway?"

Iris waved her pointer finger repeatedly in my front of my face for a few times, "Nuh-uh-uh! You, buster, do not get to play 20 questions until you answer mine. What year are you from?"

I let my arm fall to my side, "2015. Why? Isn't this the same year?"

Iris's mouth fell open, agape. "20-2015?! Wow. My gosh, that's young. I mean, far, far-" she stuttered, still staring at me like I'm from another planet.

"Iris? You okay?" I waved my hand in front of her face, "You look like you've seen a ghost or somethin'."

"I think I have," she muttered. Then she blinked, coming back to her senses. "Yes, yes! I'm okay. Wow, been awhile since I've said those words about myself out loud and actually meant it. But yes, right now, with you here with me, I'm okay."

It was my turn to blink. ' _What did she mean by that?_ ' She continued, "But Barry… are you sure you're going to be okay? This is the year 2032."

My turn to let my mouth fall wide open. I raised my hands to grip my hair, "If that's true, Iris… I - I -Oh, gosh. I think I know what happen-"

I was cut off by the front door opening and two people entered through the threshold. One I easily recognized by his short, dark brown tousled hair that I couldn't contain my gasp, "Wally West!" I looked him up and down, "You sure have gotten older," was my observation.

His chocolate orbit eyes bulged at the sight of me.

* * *

 _Wally West 1st P.O.V._

"H-H-Ho- How is it possible that you're here!? In this house!?" I stuttered, pointing a shaking finger at him.

He was looking at me like I was crazy. "... I live here?" was his unbelievable response. Can you believe it? He actually responded to me. Maybe I am, or maybe I'm going crazy?

I was just registering what was happening when the small boy next to me, who I had almost completely forgotten about, rushed past and flung into Barry's arms, screaming, "DADDY! I just knew who weren't being chased by a scary monster! I knew it!"

Then the full-impact of what I was seeing hit me. Barry Allen was Alive, here in this house. My feet moved on their own as I also fist-bump him and joined in on the hug. "I don't even care that you just insulted me.." I was literally in tears from being so happy.

"Th-that does sound like I ins-insulted you, doesn't it? What I mean was, or what I meant was, you seem like you really.. matured? There, is that a better way to phrase it?" Barry mumbled, squeezed by a heap of affection of the West household.

It's been a long time since I've really laughed, for real, but laugh I did in _his_ embrace. I could almost feel the radiation shifting off him in his warmth.

The noise arouse Dawn once more. She was by the door's archway, her arms crossed, on-looking the scene before her… "It's been five minutes," she declared accusingly, "So instead of kissy-kissy, it's huggy-huggy? Me too! Me hug, too!" And the third body pressed in on the pile.

"Just don't be kissy-kissy yet," Barry joked, somewhat serious, "You're not old enough."

They all laughed even if Don didn't know _why_ he was laughing.

Iris cleared her throat, "Ahem. Wally, meet Barry Allen… from Earth-2."

I froze, and pulled away slightly to observe him more closely. "He does look younger… a bit. But who cares? He's here, ain't he?" I resumed hugging him.

"Wally!" my sister hissed at me, "Shhh! We… can't… say… anything."

So she says, but she joins in on the hug all the same.

* * *

 _Iris 3rd P.O.V._

The door to the kid's room was open ajar. Iris could tell that the main room light was off, but that a nightlight was still glowing within. She peered inside the crack before actually heading in herself. What she saw brought a smile to her face. Barry rocking back and forth on a rocking chair and was reading what appeared to be a Green Arrow comic book; each kid was on one of his knees.

Don tilted his head on Barry's left shoulder, clearly sound asleep. Dawn was still awake but her eyelids were slowly drooping.

"... And everyone was there at their wedding," Barry was saying, his eyes scanning across the pages _really_ fast, "Superman, and Batman, Green Lantern who was Oliver's best man, Flash, Martian ManHunter, WonderWoman and Aquaman. Arsenal, and of course, we can't forget about Speedy. And they lived happily ever after. The End." He closed the comic book and placed it at a nearby end-table.

"But what about… Mmmm… William," mumbled Dawn, sleepily, "He is… Oliver's son, isn't he? Shouldn't he be… at their Wedding?"

"Uhhhh-" stuttered Barry, not sure of what to say to her. Not having been at the wedding himself, "I don't know if he was or not."

Iris decided that this was her cue to walk into the room quietly. "Oh, of course William was there at the wedding," She told them in a hushed tone.

Dawn's head shot up. "Mommy!"

Iris put a finger in front of her own red lips, "Shhh, time to go to bed now, sweetie. It is wayyy past your bedtime, young lady."

Followed by a, "Awwwhh, Okayyy…" from Dawn.

Iris helped Barry put both very sleepy kids in their own proper bunk; Dawn on the top while Don on the lower. She reached up on her tippytoes to kiss her daughter's forehead, "Sweet dreams, my baby girl." The soles of her feet returned to the hardwood flooring.

"..Mmmm… Night…" they vaguely heard her reply, almost already asleep.

Barry turned off the nightlight glow while Iris crouched down to Don's lower bunk to stroke his forehead once more. "Amazing," she commented in a low, awe whisper, "His rising-high fever has decreased miraculously. Maybe it's because you're here?"

"About that," Barry began, scratching the back of his neck, "Iris, you know I can't stay here forever. I don't belong here in this world. I am not from Earth-2. I'm from Prime-Earth, the same as you… just from a different time period, apparently."

She sniffled. She was afraid of that. "You're like a time-capsule," she joked, her eyes watering. "2015, Yeah… I remember, alright. That was right after you were pulled into the biggest breach of S.T.A.R. Labs, wasn't it?"

"That's right. How'd you know?" She knew he wasn't trying, but his voice was so captivating. It's been a long, long time since she properly heard it.

"Because it was right after that, that I…" her voice trailed off, suddenly recalling happy and unpleasant memories. She shook her head, and stood up from the floor. "You'll at least stay here tonight, won't you?" She held her hand out to him, offering for him to take it.

He did. Their fingers brushed at the tips before he entwined his hand with hers. "Doesn't really look like I have any other option since I haven't figured out how exactly to get home yet. Weird saying that, considering that this is my house… but it's not. It can get really confusing."

She was having a hard time trying not to laugh, remembering to restrain herself so that her kids can continue to get some shut-eye. "You will… you always do."

They left the room, hand-in-hand. They silently tiptoed across the living room, where Wally was snoring loudly and snoozing fast asleep on the couch, and headed up the stairs to her room. They stopped just outside her doorway to catch their breath. Barry let go of her hand to place his hands on his knees. Alone together, she was free to giggle, "I… I haven't snuck around like that since… since Dad lived here."

"That was several years ago.. for me, too…" He wheezed between laughter, grinning from ear-to-ear.

It took them awhile for the both of them to calm down. "I guess… I guess this is Goodnight?" Barry bids farewell, his hand caressing her cheek. She gently placed her lips on his caressing hand and kissed it.

What she asked him next surprised him so much that he let his his mouth open agape, completely stunned. "Barry… will you sleep with me? In my room?"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: *Gasp!* How's Barry gonna respond, how's Barry's gonna respond?! So Oh Boy. A blast from the past! Like, literally. A past Barry time jumps to the future, by accident I might add. Will he ever get back to his original timeline? Will Iris, or even Wally, let him go?!**

 **Thank You SOOooo much for the Follows, Favs, & Reviews! You all keep this story alive. :)**

 **PLEASE READ & REVIEW! :D :D :D :D :D**


	3. Chapter 2: I'd Be A Fool

**_DISCLAIMER: What a 'SPEEDY' Update! HA! Oh, these Flash jokes never get old... but I still don't own Justice League, or Arrow, or FLASH =(_**

 ** _Author's Note: Sooo I am Really, REALLY unsure of this chapter. Just because it jumps from perspective to perspective, do you, my lovely readers, like that? Or is it TOO much?! Should I focus on 1 POV before switching to another POV? Let me know in the comment section, Thanks!_**

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

 _"That's right. How'd you know?" She knew he wasn't trying, but his voice was so captivating. It's been a long, long time since she properly heard it._

 _"Because it was right after that, that I…" her voice trailed off, suddenly recalling happy and unpleasant memories. She shook her head, and stood up from the floor. "You'll at least stay here tonight, won't you?" She held her hand out to him, offering for him to take it._

 _He did. Their fingers brushed at the tips before he entwined his hand with hers. "Doesn't really look like I have any other option since I haven't figured out how exactly to get home yet. Weird saying that, considering that this is my house… but it's not. It can get really confusing."_

 _She was having a hard time trying not to laugh, remembering to restrain herself so that her kids can continue to get some shut-eye. "You will… you always do."_

 _They left the room, hand-in-hand. They silently tiptoed across the living room, where Wally was snoring loudly and snoozing fast asleep on the couch, and headed up the stairs to her room. They stopped just outside her doorway to catch their breath. Barry let go of her hand to place his hands on his knees. Alone together, she was free to giggle, "I… I haven't snuck around like that since… since Dad lived here."_

 _"That was several years ago.. for me, too…" He wheezed between laughter, grinning from ear-to-ear._

 _It took them awhile for the both of them to calm down. "I guess… I guess this is Goodnight?" Barry bids farewell, his hand caressing her cheek. She gently placed her lips on his caressing hand and kissed it._

 _What she asked him next surprised him so much that he let his his mouth open agape, completely stunned. "Barry… will you sleep with me? In my room?"_

 ** _And Now..._**

* * *

 **MeMories of Flash**

 **On hot pursuit of a Speedster's trail ~!**

* * *

Description:

Barry Allen dies in the Infinity Crisis of Earth. How his friends, fiance, and his family try to cope of his absence in the aftermath. Wally West tries to pick up the mantel of The Flash but not everybody is too pleased about him doing so. Could Barry still be alive? Or could he be gone for good? Join as the Justice League investigates.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **I'D BE A FOOL**

 _Barry's 1st P.O.V._

I let my hand drop to my side in shock. "I - I - Iris, I - I don't think that's such a good i-," I gulped, stuttering, "good idea. Na-uh-huh. Nada, nope! Zilch. Not happening. Definitely not happening."

I started to walk away with my back toward her but she reached out and grabbed a hold of my hand again and held it with both of hers. Her hand was so warm that I didn't want to shake her off. So I wheeled around and faced her. God, she was so beautiful like his angel. I couldn't even tear my eyes away from her for like 10 seconds.

"Where else are you going to sleep, huh? I hate to break it to ya, but the sofa? Yeah, it's kinda taken," She winked at me, giving me a very compelling look.

This wasn't even funny though I chortled once, "Heh. Then a single chair will do. You have plenty of those lying around, dontcha'? I'll bet they'll be boldly lining up to kiss my ass."

Iris raised an eyebrow while giving me a disbelieving face. "Really? You're gonna choose a chair. Over me?"

Yeahhh... I don't know _why_ I was even trying.

She added, "And…" I blinked when she moved her face close up to mine, her warm breath almost on my cheekbone and earlobe, "I'll let you in on my little secret. The chair's not the only one who would be willing to kiss your ass." It was like I could almost feel her breath vanish.

My eyes widened. She winked, sniggered, and next moment later I found myself staring at her auburn door by my lonesome in her hallway. My mind was reeling, '... _what in the world just happened?_ ' Or maybe it was already reeled in by her.

* * *

 _Iris 1st P.O.V_

Barry was home. It wasn't my Barry, but it was Barry all the same. I loved every version of him, no matter what time he was from. It was a miracle of just seeing him again. So, of course I wanted to make myself look good. I quickly changed into something more appealing. Brushed my hair, added a teensy bit of sweet perfume, and sat crossed legged on my queen-sized for him, waiting. I counted the seconds in my head.

' _14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22_ …' I breathed in and out on every odd number. I was hyperventilating, very nervous down to my core. Sure enough, a moment later, I heard a knock at my door. I hastily made a straight face as if I was expecting him. Breathed out one more time, then called, "Come in!'

Barry entered into my room. Well, it should have been our room.

* * *

 _Barry 3rd P.O.V._

Upon entering her room, he froze once again at the sight of her. Iris had that effect of making that a habit of himself. He instantly noticed that she had changed. She was now wearing a black, silk robe with very lacy red underwear and bra. She knew that his favorite color was red. His throat got dry rather expeditiously. He gulped nervously and decided to turn around, pulling his grey t-shirt off himself.

"If it makes you feel any better," she begins, her tone suggestively seductive, "It took you longer than I thought it would. 22 seconds, to be precise."

* * *

 _Iris 3rd P.O.V._

She was enjoying herself from where she was. Her eyes roaming freely and admiring his torso, upper chest, and muscular, broad shoulders. She wanted it. She wanted him. Again. It wasn't fair that the world took _Him_ away from her. Though he was here. Now. She felt herself rise and her feet patter against the hard-wood flooring.

"Uhh-huh. Yeah, umm, well, I - I thought you could use some time to yourself so that you can', y'know," he was speaking pretty fast, "freshin' u-"

She stopped his sentence by lanking her arms around his shoulders, her hand feeling up his chest. "As sweet as that is, Bartholomew Allen," she whispers, nibbling his earlobe, "Trust me. I have had _plenty_ of time by myself. I Want You."

She tugs and undoes his belt.

After ferociously and hastily getting rid of his jeans so that he was in only his white boxers, he turns around and kisses her. Hard.

She returns his kisses with, if not more, just as enough strength. She had desperately missed him. Would have sacrificed almost anything, except their kids they made together of course, to spend one more day with him. Or only one hour to spend more time with him and to get her life back. Her reason for living.

Even time itself couldn't force them apart.

* * *

 _Barry 3rd P.O.V._

He had missed her. Being stuck in this unfamiliar world, made him think of the only thing that was familiar. Iris, his love. He had never stopped thinking about her. She was always on his mind. Wonder why that was.

"I thought I," he says in between kisses, pushing her up against her bedpost to kiss her more easily, "told-you-to-call me-by my-name."

"You mean-" her hand runs through his hair while intensifying the kiss, "Barry?"

"Yes," he replies, smiling before rubbing his nose gently against hers.

They resume the heavy make-out session. It wasn't long for Barry to find his fingers playing with the hem of her red underwear. His eyes widened as if he was suddenly coming back to his senses. ' _Stop!_ ' his mind was telling him, ' _stop_.'

"We should st-" he begins, but Iris hungrily kisses him, "Stop."

"Stop!" He demands with force in his tone, pushing her away with all his might. He walks a few paces forward, his back to her.

"Why?" he hears her ask, confusion in her angelic voice.

He scratches the back of his neck, "because I need to scratch my back? No, wait, that's not it. Sorry, I -" he walks over to the corner of her bed and sits down, his hands on his knees, "I'm sorry. I can't betray my Iris."

She walks over to him and starts rubbing his shoulders.

"Ah," she noises out, "Loyalty," as if that was the cause of their problem.

"-and the deepest devout of devotion for Mi'lady," Barry adds with affection, gently taking one of her hands and placing his red lips on the back of it. "Becky Cooper, Linda Park, Patty Spivot? I tried dating them to make me forget about you, Iris, but.. I can't. I could - will - never forget you. You, your name, everything about you will be filled to the fullest in my heart 'til the day I die."

Unbeknownst to him, Iris was blushing deep crimson. She clears her throat, "which is one of the many reasons I love about you, Barry, but… cheating on me with me? Yeah, kinda not one of them."

He chuckled, "Yeah. I am in a weird situation, aren't I?"

"You are one of a kind, Barry Allen," she agrees, chortling also, "a special kind. Kind of like… a special entree?"

He makes a face at this declaration, "If I'm a tasty meal…" he pulls her down on the bed to his level so that he could snuggle his nose against her cheek, "Then you must be the dessert." He leans in to kiss her, but then remembering, stops and sits up.

She giggles at this gesture, "Alright, I'll take that," watching him rise from the bed, "but… only if I get to be a brownie."

"You and your brownie obsession." He shakes his head at her, "do I get brownie points for that?"

She gasps, "You did not!" she reaches at a nearby white pillow and lunges it at him, "You did not just say that!"

He laughs. The pillow hits his head; he catches it as it falls to the floor, "Hey. Do I get to keep this? Thanks for the pillow, Iris, I've always been wanting one of these."

She rolls her eyes, trying not to giggle at his sarcastic joke. She's only had him back for a few hours already, but it was already starting to feel like a home again. "Only while you're here," she insists, yawning.

Of course, Barry noticed this, "We should, umm," he mumbles, the tips of his ears turning red, "probably get some sleep. We should get - go to bed."

She climbs to her side of the bed and crawls into her covers, "If you… say so…"

He smiles at this, shaking his head, "So obediente." Sighing heavily, he makes his way over to the other side of the bed and climbs in with her. Barry puts his feet on top of hers so that they wouldn't get cold.

Iris snuggled her head against his shoulder, and he grasped her hand gently under the covers. Their feet were playing, 'footsie' with each other. By the time several minutes went by, they could hear the storm outside also calming down. It was nearing 4 A.M. before either one of them was close to sleep. Then, "... So Oliver got married, huh?"

"Mhmmm."

"Good for him. Mr. Moody and Broody finally got a happy life, huh? Good. I'm happy for him," said Barry earnestly, playing with her ring on her fourth finger.

"Mmmm."

"Iris," he waited until she responded.

"Mmm."

"... Did we ever get married?"

He waited. No response. He turned his head to find that Iris was already fast asleep. Or, at least, that's what he thought. His eyelids were barely drifting into a deep slumber when he was suddenly awoken by Iris's gasping start, "... Barry?!"

His eyes popped open to find her hugging his forearm very tightly. "Hmm?"

"If I go to sleep now, you won't disappear on me. Will you?" She asks.

He could tell that she was very tired, "No. I'd never do that." If he was being honest with himself, he was pretty tired as well.

He felt her fingers gently move up his bare hairy chest. "You will still be here in the morning?" She asks, unaware that she asked that suggestively.

Damn it. Now he was going to have a tough time falling asleep, if he could ever. "I'd be a fool if I weren't. If I ever were to disappear, I'd find my way back to you in a flash."

Iris had really missed his flashy jokes but more of him than his jokes, and she really wished that this time it really wasn't just a joke. "I really wish that to be true," she whispers, snuggling closer to him so that even an inch didn't budge in between them.

"I'll prove it to be true. Goodnight, my Iris," he whispers in return.

She closes her eyes, "I'll be seeing you in a flash then. Because if you don't? I swear to God - Goodnight, Barry."

"Did'you...just-" he mumbles, sleepily, "make a flash joke?" Because he seriously wished that THAT was NOT a joke.

She didn't answer. Neither of them really had the energy to carry on the conversation. But with that reassurance and wish in mind, the two of them finally drifted off to sleep.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME ON MEM OF FLASH**_

 _ **A little more Action...**_

 _ **SCENE 1:**_

"Almost too easy," Mick Rory, HeatWave, remarked with a grunt.

Mark Mardon, Weather Wizard, groaned, "You just had to say that."

 _ **Is that... A League member?!**_

 _ **SCENE 2:**_

"The Flash may be gone, Rogue's," discloses Batman, finally revealing himself from the shadows. With his batlike cowl and midnight black cape made visible, "but I'm not about to let his city fall to the likes of You."

 _ **A little more Romance...**_

 _ **SCENE 3:**_

I smirked mischievously as I made my way toward him to wrap my legs and arms around him, nibbling on the nape of his neck. "Hey there, handsome."

 _ **And a clueless Barry (for once)...**_

 _ **SCENE 4:**_

"Metropolis? Duty?" I furrowed my eyebrows, confused, "Where? What the heck's in Metropolis?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: If you're REALLYYYY good and if I get enough Reviews, I may Update the Next Chapter LATER TODAY! THANK YOU to those who Follow, Fav, & READ & REVIEW! **_


	4. Chapter 3: The Brave and the Bold

_**Author's Note: Okayyy, soo last time, didn't get enough Reviews (Thank you to those who did though!) so I went with the old schedule of posting and updating once a week. I wanted to apologize for that, so sorry! Posted a lot later than I SAID I would, but sooner than I was expecting. If that makes any sense at all. Normally I try to update every Friday; it is a day early than usual. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _He waited. No response. He turned his head to find that Iris was already fast asleep. Or, at least, that's what he thought. His eyelids were barely drifting into a deep slumber when he was suddenly awoken by Iris's gasping start, "... Barry?!"_

His eyes popped open to find her hugging his forearm very tightly. "Hmm?"

"If I go to sleep now, you won't disappear on me. Will you?" She asks.

He could tell that she was very tired, "No. I'd never do that." If he was being honest with himself, he was pretty tired as well.

He felt her fingers gently move up his bare hairy chest. "You will still be here in the morning?" She asks, unaware that she asked that suggestively.

Damn it. Now he was going to have a tough time falling asleep, if he could ever. "I'd be a fool if I weren't. If I ever were to disappear, I'd find my way back to you in a flash."

Iris had really missed his flashy jokes but more of him than his jokes, and she really wished that this time it really wasn't just a joke. "I really wish that to be true," she whispers, snuggling closer to him so that even an inch didn't budge in between them.

"I'll prove it to be true. Goodnight, my Iris," he whispers in return.

She closes her eyes, "I'll be seeing you in a flash then. Because if you don't? I swear to God - Goodnight, Barry."

"Did'you...just-" he mumbles, sleepily, "make a flash joke?" Because he seriously wished that THAT was NOT a joke.

 _She didn't answer. Neither of them really had the energy to carry on the conversation. But with that reassurance and wish in mind, the two of them finally drifted off to sleep._

 _ **And Now...**_

* * *

 **MeMories of Flash**

 **On hot pursuit of a Speedster's trail ~ !**

* * *

Description:

Barry Allen dies in Infinity Crisis of Earth. How his friends, fiance, and his family try to cope of his absence in the aftermath. Wally West tries to pick up the mantel of The Flash but not everybody is too pleased about him doing so. Could Barry still be alive? Or could he be gone for good? Join as the Justice League investigates.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD**

 **Location: Justice League Headquarters , Time: August, 2025 (A year and a few months after Barry's sacrificial death).**

Bruce Wayne lifted the wine glass to his lips and took a sip, groaning in pleasure. He returned the glass cup to the desk to resume typing away at the keyboard. Several large computers and televisions were systematically designed above the desk to track what was going on globally. Heroes were dispatched all over the world to where they were needed the most. After the infinity crisis, more than one Earth was in ruins in the aftermath. It was a mess to clean-up. Now that _that's_ calmed down considerably, it's been quiet.

"Almost _too_ quiet," he whispers to himself, pausing his fingers slightly above the keyboard to sigh.

He then continues to type away, upgrading his tech.

… And he probably shouldn't have said that. What had he been thinking. Sure enough, not a moment later, a red button light buzzed on the frame on the keyboard alerting him that there was trouble brewing in Central City. Again.

Yeah, that's right, you heard right. Well, what do you think? He, Oliver Queen, S.T.A.R. Labs, and Superman built the SuperComputer. But he probably shouldn't be worrying about the red button. What should be worrying is the trouble that's about to meet his fist. His black cape swished out of sight.

* * *

 **Location: Central City. First National Bank, to be precise.**

 _(A/N: This little part of the story was inspired by Batman: The Brave and the Bold cartoon, episode Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster)._

Leonard Snart was using his cold gun to freeze the door, making it easy for his escape. With the Weather Wizard's and HeatWave's help, the double-doors exploded open.

Leonard, A.K.A. Captain Cold, checked his watch, "with exactly four minutes and forty-two seconds to spare. Nice, not too bad, boys."

"Almost _too_ easy," Mick Rory, HeatWave, remarked with a grunt.

Mark Mardon, Weather Wizard, groaned, "You just had to say that."

Almost immediately after, HeatWave's heat gun was blasted from his hands by a batarang. Mick Rory started to turn when he felt a punch to the face and was knocked down to the gravel ground.

"Easy is for amateurs, HeatWave," says a voice creeping out of the shadows.

Captain Cold and Weather Wizard went back-to-back, their eyes roaming about looking for the source. Each held his weapon, a cold gun and a wand, high up in the air, prepared for anything. Well, almost anything. Another batarang came flying and knocked Weather Wizard's wand out of his hand, followed by a punch to the face.

"The Flash may be gone, Rogue's," discloses Batman, finally revealing himself from the shadows. With his batlike cowl and midnight black cape made visible, "but I'm not about to let his city fall to the likes of _You._ "

"Ah, Batman," reports Captain Cold, powering up his gun and aiming it at his formidable foe, "one of Flash's buddies. I was wondering when one of you would be creeping out of the shadows. Turns out to be you, huh? Want to know a fun fact about bats? They move to a warmer climate once it gets _too_ … " He lets his finger slip off the trigger, " _Cold._ "

Mick Rory was already picking himself up from off the ground, "It's not the same, Captain Cold, not the same."

Ice met with Batman's cape, slowing him down considerably. In fact, he couldn't move his feat at all. Batman grunted, struggling to get out of the ice that got him frozen. Captain Cold came up to him closer and spat in his face, "Should have started with me first."

Batman suddenly found himself surrounded by all three of the Rogues; Captain Cold, HeatWave, and Weather Wizard.

"Flash was creative. He would have run circles around us, spinning away our oxygen," HeatWave told him as if he was reliving memories, using one of his pointer fingers as a demonstration of a whirlwind tornado.

Weather Wizard chortled, "Heh. All you do is punch and kick like a child throwing a tantrum."

"The old Scarlet Speedster would vibrate his molecules right out of the brawnes," Cold added.

"With a smile and a, 'Awwhh Shucks,' that just made you want to," Weather Wizard made a very rude gesture here, "rip him to shreds. Ya know?"

The Rogue's sighed as one, letting their shoulders fall in disappointment.

Batman, having only his body frozen and not his head, raised his eyebrow, "You… miss him?"

They all almost choked at this.

"Who, us?" Cold questioned his sanity.

"Miss the Flash?" HeatWave added.

Weather Wizard shook his head, "Don't be absurd. Get real, Batman."

Suddenly, the sirens on the bank started wailing. The Central City Police department were on their way.

"Oh, crap. We need to m-" began Cold but his sentence was cut off by a red blur, his cold gun knocked out of his hands.

One by one, each of the Rogues were punched to the ground likitysplit.

HeatWave raised himself just barely, his hands still on the ground, shocked by his second fall, "Was that…?"

"Could it be?" Leonard Snart was also wondering this.

"The Flash?" Weather Wizard finished their sentences in excitement.

The red whooshing blur appeared in front of the three, grinning like he just won a marathon. "Not that Flash," he announced, pointing to himself, "but A Flash." It was Jay Garrick, the first Flash. "Thank you for your advice. Took you out first, the Cold way."

Cold groaned, retrieving his gun and picking himself off the ground, "Gahh. It's just geezer Flash."

HeatWave shook his head, also picking himself up and retrieving his gun. "Not the same, not the same," he repeated.

Jay Garrick was still smiling, crossing his arms together, "No, but I'm enough to handle you losers."

All together, the Rogues held up their weapons and tried firing at him. But the first Flash was able to avoid their aim by running. He was so fast for them that Cold lost his balance, accidentally firing his cold gun at HeatWave and freezing him to into a statute.

Mark Mardon aimed his wand carefully at a spot where he was sure the first Flash would run into, creating a wind tornado. He was right. Jay Garrick was soon caught up in whirlwind. But what he was not expecting was for Kid Flash to whoosh in, making his appearance. Wally West, or Kid Flash, leaned on his shoulder like they were best of buds or something, "Hey Whiz. Mind if I borrow your wand?"

"Huh?" Weather Wizard started to say, but his wand was already taken out of his hands. The whirlwind tornado vanished, making it so that Jay Garrick could escape unscathed. Surprised by his wand suddenly disappearing, his hands gripped nothingness. That's when Kid Flash punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey," Jay Garrick tried to greet Wally West as he picked himself up off the ground, "Great to see you, Kid Flash. You'll help Batman and I'll-" but Kid Flash had already taking off running to fight Cold, "...Or I could help Batman."

In a blink of an eye the first Flash was in front of Batman, smiling at him. "A little superspeed will chip away at the ice," he friendly suggested, using his hand at superspeed to melt the ice.

In the meantime, Kid Flash was up against one of the frosty villain.

"First geezer Flash, now baby Flash," Captain Cold sighed, "Lame." He aimed his gun at the ground and fired.

Kid Flash slipped on the bowling alley of ice; he had been running to fast to stop, "Whoaa!" He tried to stop, but his feet skidded and kicked Cold in the face.

Leonard tried to make his way to his cold gun, but Jay Garrick stepped on the gun making him not able to. "Play time's over, Cold."

It was during this time that HeatWave was able to heat away from the ice, "It's not over until we say-"

HeatWave's sentence was cut off by a punch to the face from Batman, "It's over."

The Rogues were soon taken into police custody. After standing back to watch, the three Heroes struck up a conversation that went something like this;

"It's good to see you again Kid," Jay Garrick started, referring to Wally, "I was hoping you'd stop by the house."

"Been busy. Someone's got to take up the slack around here in case you hadn't notice," said Wally, a bit harsh.

Jay flinched at his tone. Wally eyed at Batman, "say Hi to Nightwing for me," and took off running.

The other two Heroes stared after the running blur. "What was all that about?" Batman inquired.

Jay heaved sighed. "Guess I should bring you up to speed."

* * *

 **Location: WestAllen household. Time: 2032**

The sunlight streamed through the windows. The white curtains billowed against the screened window pane. Iris shivered and snuggled up closer to Barry's chest, moaning in contentment by the warmth he provided. She could hear and feel his breathing as it rose up and down. When the wind blew in and across her face, her eyes blinked and fluttered open.

The first thing she saw was Barry already awake, his blue eyes staring at her. "Morning beautiful," he greeted in a cheerful, captivating voice. He uses a finger to tuck a out-of-place strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiles, "Mmm. Morning," in response, closing her eyes and trying to get back to sleep again.

Then a thought terrifying struck her. She bolts upright, accidentally hitting Barry's forehead with hers in the process.

"Oww!" They both complain in a moment of pain, feeling their foreheads. Then, "You okay?" Barry asks a second later.

"What time is it?" she asks at almost the same time. Her tone was panicked.

He takes his hand and massages his forehead, "Almost 1:30 in the afternoon. Why?"

At this Iris hurriedly tries to get off the bed, but the white sheets tangle around her feet and she would have fallen to the floor if Barry hadn't _rushed_ to catch her. "The kids!" she exclaims as he sets her upright, "I - I need to take them to school. I need to get ready, wash and brush my hair, get dressed? Get them breakfast and lunch?" she about to leave the room but then turns around, "Oh, and thank you."

She's about to leave once more when Barry reaches out and smoothly grabs her arm. She could almost feel his breath on her cheek. "Relax. You're beautiful. Wally already took them to school several hours ago, he figured you could use this time to sleep in. Besides," he points out, wrapping his muscular arms around her, "It's only 11:30 in the morning. I only said that because I was annoyed that you bumped my forehead and didn't apologize for that."

She whacks his forearm again, "Y-you, you-" she stutters, enthralled by him, "Sorry, my loveable nerd."

"Oww," he complains once more, "What's up with always punching your 'loveable nerd' in the arm, huh? I got tricks - chuckfull - of tricks up these sleeves, y'know."

Iris nodded, "Oh. Chuckfull tricks up your sleeves, huh? Barry," pressing her lips and eying at his bare upper chest, "You're not wearing any sleeves."

He suddenly glances down at his body, realizing that she was right. He was still in only his boxers. He stares back up at her sheepishly. Quick as a Flash, he's already in his jean pants from yesterday. She watches in awe at her red blur as he tries to find a shirt to wear. She gasps when he accidentally bumps into her wardrobe, his face making contact with the floor. He groans.

"Barry? You alright?" she calls to him, worried. "You need my help getting dressed?" she adds with slight amusement.

He puts his arm over his face, his legs wiggling in his spot where he lay on the floor. "No, I'm okay," he calls back in his vibrating voice, somewhat disoriented. He picks himself up, his voice totally back to normal, "Boy that was weird," and shakes his head. Second later, he reappears in front of her wearing a long-sleeved maroon shirt. "Whadda say about going to get breakfast ready? Or in this case, Brunch?" His face lit up and grinning from ear-to-ear.

"You got it," Iris agrees, smiling. As he turns to leave the room, she notices a tag on the back of his shirt indicating that it was store-bought. She shakes her head, muttering under her breath, "Show off," too low for him to hear, but her face lights up and she giggles all the same.

* * *

 _Iris 1st P.O. V._

I decided to wear a light short v-neck purple shirt, a knee-length black skirt and black high-heel boots. After Barry had mysteriously vanished before our very eyes, a few of the Justice League members had found that Barry had left behind his outfit, mask, and his ring; they gave the ring to me, which I turned to a necklace. I clipped that around my neck to complete the outfit. Entering the kitchen, I found 2015 Barry already making breakfast at the stove. He was wearing an apron, and had a spatula in one hand. I smirked mischievously as I made my way toward him to wrap my legs and arms around him, nibbling on the nape of his neck. "Hey there, handsome."

"I- I- Iris," he stammers, so surprised that he moves his hand _too quickly_ and it accidentally touches the hot pan. "Ouch," he yelps, cradling his hand.

"Oh, let me see," Concerned, I let go of him and reached out to examine his hand. He followed me to the sink where I ran it over with cold water, "it should be fine anytime now."

"Thanks," he appreciates, chuckling slightly, "I'm never going to be able to concentrate on cooking when you're-" his voice trails off when my necklace catches the light and he notices it. He reaches for it, "Hey, y'know, I have a ring similar to this, used to belong to the man in yellow. Or Eobard Thawne, whatever you want to call him."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Barry. I didn't mean to-" I paused, looking for the right words, "bring up unpleasant memories by wearing it. Just that," I paused again, sniffling, "it means so much to me, too."

A smell met my nostrils. "Something's burning," I added.

Barry's eyes widen. "My pancakes!" he exclaims, rushing over to the stove. Or, 'trying' to rush might be the more accurate word. His legs stumbles and give way, and he looks worried. It was my turn to hurry and catch him, turn off the burner on the stove, and open a few windows in the kitchen.

"Barry! Are you sure you're alright?" I ask him, very worried by this point.

He didn't seem too worried about himself for he replied with, "I will be, I think…but my pancakes won't be. I mean, look at this!"

I did. One side was burnt crisped black. "Oh, well, after all," I deepen and imitate a certain archer's voice to the best I can, "You have _failed_ this pancake, Barry Allen." I try to keep a straight face.

Barry looks at me with an exasperated expression, raising his eyebrow. He closes in on the gap between us, "You quote an Olicity quote to me?" He points his pointer finger to himself, then wraps his arms around my waist and gently leans his forehead against mine, "No, no, no, no, no, now see? You can't quote an Olicity quote during one of our special moments, it just - ruins the moment. Besides Felicity was cooking omelets? Not pancakes."

"Oh, c'mon, you _had_ to have seen that one coming. I mean to say, Oliver _was_ on my 3-list," I'm trying not to smirk at his annoyance. Though I'd never say it to him, I couldn't care less about my 3-list anymore when I'm with Barry.

He clears his throat significantly as if that fact doesn't bother him, "Yeah, well… well, I kissed Felicity once."

My face fell. Here I was trying to make him a tad jealous when he made me jealous in return.

"You - uhh - You kissed Felicity?" I was aware that my voice rose. I started to walk away from him, annoyed.

"Iris, wait!" He calls out, reaching and grabbing my arm, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," I say earnestly, trying to ignore the panging in my chest. "We should, uhh, go get breakfast ready."

* * *

 _Barry 1st P.O.V._

Iris set a plate of pancakes down in front of me and sat across from me. Earlier I had felt a weird spike in my system when I was trying to do things fast, so this time I thought I'd take my time and eat my pancakes slowly and enjoy my company with her. Or at least I thought I tried. Somehow when I looked down at my plate, my pancakes were half-gone already. I gulped, chewed, and tried to take it more slowly. "These are the best pancakes in town," I complimented. In the end, it was Iris who ended up making breakfast _._

I could've sworn her cheeks went pink. "Thanks," she said, lifting her cup of orange juice to take a sip.

Once again, I was entranced by her, "You look beautiful." I set my fork down.

My heart flutters when I see her smile. She points at me, "Now see? Now you're just trying to kiss-up to me, aren't you?" she takes another bite of her food.

I knew what she meant, but somehow, "You bet," came flying out of my mouth. I could almost feel the back of my neck burning. Embarrased, I returned to my food. "Uhhh, no. What I mean was, or what I meant was… So, what's on the agenda for today?"

' _Barry_ ,' my subconscious reprimanded my innerself, ' _Stop making a fool of yourself_. _It's just Iris, for cryin' out loud!_ '

But that was the problem. For cryin' out loud, it was Iris! A beautiful, well grown-up Iris, at that.

"I was thinking…" Iris began, playing with her last bite of pancake with her fork, "we could go to Jay for help? I mean, he knows a lot about traveling to different worlds and speedsters. He could help us."

I nodded, "That's a good idea. So Jay's still around, huh? That's good. Would he be at S.T.A.R Labs?" I finished my last bite of food, too.

She shook her head, "Uhhh, no. He's on duty today, so he would be at Metropolis."

"Metropolis? Duty?" I furrowed my eyebrows, confused, "Where? What the heck's in Metropolis?"

* * *

 _Iris 1st P.O.V._

'What's in Metropolis he says,' I repeat in my head, giggling. I had almost forgotten that this Barry hasn't been there yet. I pulled out my phone and show him the navigation of where it was on the map.

"Oh," he says simply, getting up off the chair. I get my grey sweater and put it around me.

Barry opens the front door for me. I smile at him as I pass him, "What a gentleman. Thanks, Bear."

"Anything for Mi'Lady," he follows after me.

* * *

 _Iris 3rd P.O.V._

It was a cold, blistery October day outside. "Better hold on tight," he advises, picking her up bridal style.

Her feet left the ground, and she took his advice. Iris wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, "Whoaa. Okkayy, Mister Handsome."

Barry starts to run with her in his arms. The autumn leaves fall and swirls around them. He passes a block and a half, his leg muscles still running at a slow pace. His breathing becoming low and ragged.

"Barry," she pressed her lips, "... Why are you running like a normal person?"

His leg muscles were already starting to ache. He wouldn't dare say this outloud to her face, but, she was starting to get heavy. Nevertheless, he presses onward. It was like his muscles didn't want him to stop. Barry huffs, "I - I don't know. My powers, Iris, they're gone."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON MEM OF FLASH**

 **Barry & Iris tries to make their way to Metropolis the "Normal" way. Meanwhile, a Superdude in a red cape tries to flash into the** **picture** _(Ha! You see what I did there? xD )_. **A Superdude? How about... A SuperMan. But the Super that they're looking for, will they be able to find Jay?!**

 **A little more Action...**

 ** _SCENE 1:_**

My feet and arms were flailing about and I tried to get my limbs in control. The ground below left like it was coming in too fast. I tucked my elbows in closer to my stomach and shut my eyes as cold wind was constantly rushing at my face. I couldn't hear myself screaming.

 ** _Is That... A League member?!_**

 _ **SCENE 2:**_

The boy smirked. He was on the other side of the room, having donned on clothes of a yellow undershirt with a red hoodie and khaki pants, not too mention sneakers, in the blink of an eye. He raised his eyebrows, using both his pointers to point at Clark, "Yeah? Prove it."

Clark was impressed with the kid's speed, but, "I saw you save my dad from that truck this morning," he had point to prove.

 **A little more Romance...**

 ** _SCENE 2:_**

"Well, usually," Iris's cheeks redden when she moves, "You just climb on top of IT,"

 ** _SCENE 2 PART 2:_**

Ah, now we find why this is Clark's favorite coffee shop. It's not because of the coffee, but because of the person who pours the coffee. He turns to find Barry staring at the beautiful Lana Lang.

Lana's green eyes light up when she spots them, her long chocolate brown curly hair dancing behind her. "Clark," she gets cheerfully, a smile playing at her red lips, "Who's your new friend? I'm afraid I didn't catch his name."

 ** _And disaster strikes... !_**

 ** _SCENE 3:_**

Smoke was rising from the Justice League headquarters, and a huge chunk of the righthand side of the building had been blown away, as if it had been bombed.

 _ **SCENE 3 PART 2:**_

Down on the floor below, Lex Luthor was speaking, "Time and time again, the Secret Society has had our ass handed to us and throttled by the Justice League. We were sick and tired of it. But then I finally thought,"

He could see the back of his bald-head, shining. It seemed like Lex Luthor was making his grand speech, "What if we took the fight to them? What if we destroyed their headquarters? It was only so easy..."

 _ **SCENE 3 PART 3:**_

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone else when you came in?" Lex interrogated slyly, raising his eyebrow.

Clark shook his head, "No. I - I didn't see anyone."

"Then you don't know who did this?"

"No, I don't," he declared more firmly.

Lex now had his back to him, his long red-sleeved shirt made visible. "I believe you. I know a real friend would never lie to me."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait - WHAT?! The Flash, Iris, Clark Kent, Lana Lang, AND Lex Luthor all to make their appearance in next chapter?! Whaaattttt? xD Seems like Lex's and Clark's friendship is about to tip the scale. How will Barry fit into that equation? Speaking of a powerless Barry, what - isn't that like.. the 3rd time now that he's lost his powers (if we're going along with the show..)? Correct me if I'm wrong. xD_**

 ** _You know what to do! The More Reviews = Speedier Updates like how the Flash would do it. Haha. Until then, STAY TUNED!_**

 **THANK YOU to those who Follow, Fav, & Read & Review! =)**


	5. Chapter 4: Run

_**Previously...**_

 _Barry starts to run with her in his arms. The autumn leaves fall and swirls around them. He passes a block and a half, his leg muscles still running at a slow pace. His breathing becoming low and ragged._

 _"Barry," she pressed her lips, "... Why are you running like a normal person?"_

 _His leg muscles were already starting to ache. He wouldn't dare say this outloud to her face, but, she was starting to get heavy. Nevertheless, he presses onward. It was like his muscles didn't want him to stop. Barry huffs, "I - I don't know. My powers, Iris, they're gone."_

 _ **And Now...**_

* * *

 **MeMories of Flash**

 **On hot pursuit of a Speedster's trail ~ !**

* * *

Description:

Barry Allen dies in the Infinity Crisis of Earth. How his friends, fiance, and his family try to cope of his absence in the aftermath. Wally West tries to pick up the mantel of The Flash but not everybody is too pleased about him doing so. Could Barry still be alive? Or could he be gone for good? Join as the Justice League investigates.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **RUN**

Barry starts to run with her in his arms. The autumn leaves fall and swirls around them. He passes a block and a half, his leg muscles still running at a slow pace. His breathing becoming low and ragged.

"Barry," she pressed her lips, "... Why are you running like a normal person?"

His leg muscles were already starting to ache. He wouldn't dare say this outloud to her face, but, she was starting to get heavy. Nevertheless, he presses onward. It was like his muscles didn't want him to stop. Barry huffs, "I - I don't know. My powers, Iris, they're gone."

"It's Okay," She tries to calm him down, "Don't panic."

"I'm not - panicking - I," he tries to reassure her and himself through gritted teeth, "can't-stop-running. I can't -" Almost immediately he skids to a halt on the sidewalk, dumping her on somebody's brown-grass lawn.

"Oww!" She complains, landing on her ass. "Do I look like a pedestal that you can just drop off anywhere, Barry?"

"Sorry, Iris. No," thankfully he disagrees with this, bending over on his knees, panting, "You look like th - the million dollars that bought the pedestal."

Somehow, he always knew the right words to say to her to make her blush. "What in the world happened?" He asks more to himself than to her, coughing.

She frowned. Here she was, in some random person's lawn, complaining about her ass when she was being an ass. When, "You really don't look well," she observes in concern.

"I'll be fine once I -" He pauses to cough some more, "once I get my powers back, Iris. We can - fix this - right? I mean, we've done it - once before."

She eyes him in deep concern. She's already gone through the pain of losing him once, she didn't want to have to go through that a second time, "All the more reason to find Jay. Since you are in no condition to run us there… I have a pretty sweet ride that I think you're going to like."

She takes his hand and leads him to the garage.

* * *

 _Barry 1st P.O.V._

It was cold and musty inside the garage. I shiver and huddle closer to myself, but I instantly forget about the coldness when Iris reveals her vehicle that was covered under a tarp. My eyes go wide and my adrenaline was pumping with excitement.

"Whoaaa," I exclaim, a little too excited, "Awesome!"

Even without my speed, my feet carry me to examine every inch of it as fast as I can. "This system is like the mini drones that Cisco engineered… Only much bigger," I observe, my eyes revolving all over it. "Where is it's motherboard?"

I turn to find Iris beaming at me and my excitedness falters. As beautiful as this vehicle is, nothing could be more beautiful than Iris. Especially in that moment. "Right over here," she guides me, bending on her knees to show me a panel under the stomach of it.

I gulped, and followed her lead. I could almost feel her breath on my cheek as I remove the panel. "... And the tech inside Gideon," I recognize, aware of her eyes watching my every movement while I restore the panel. I put my hand to my chin in thought, "So, he combines the two? Hmm. That's interesting."

Iris gets back up on her feet. "We should, umm, probably get going," she suggests, "It does kinda take a few hours to get to Metropolis, but you used to always… y'know, run on over there?" Her brow rises. She uses her hand to help me to my feet.

"Right. So, how does this thing operate?" I inquire, clearly excited by the prospect of initiating this vehicle.

"Well, usually," Her cheeks redden when she moves, "You just climb on top of IT, International Technologies - Cisco's idea, like a horse or a truck."

I found myself chuckling. ' _He would_ ,' I thought, following her example. As I climbed onto IT behind her and circling my arms around her, I noticed a label that read, ' _Distributed by property of Wayne and Queen Enterprises_.'

"Huh, Wayne and Queen Enterprises? Never heard of them," I mused out loud, "Well, Queen industries I have heard of, but did he end up emerging his company afterall?"

Iris types something onto the dashboard, kind of like an Ipad, in front of her. "... And then you just enter cordance of where you want to go."

I could feel the plane roaring into life, levitating a few feet above the ground. I suddenly get a queasy sensation in the pit of my stomach as it starts to rise higher and higher. "Cool! But it doesn't like… y'know, cause aeroplane by unequal pressure like an airplane, does it?!"

I shut my eyes as it suddenly bolts higher into the air. Iris is laughing, probably at my reaction. Well, I mean, what was she expecting? My arms tighten around her waist but then as it starts to even itself out, my blue eyes blink open. It's a different world. My feet barely skim the tall trees. Seeing the world in a different view, gives a new perspective of life. Usually I just use my super speed to zip by everything, but this… this is Wow. To actually have the time to view everything from up above. The houses in Central City seem smaller, but the architectural on most of them are different. New and improved. We're passing over a building, that shimmers and glints with gold in the sunlight, similar to the Taj Mahal. But there is a very familiar statue of a certain Scarlet Speedster planted in front of it, I had to lean in to take a closer look. "Hey… is that? A Flash museum?" _(A/N: Eh. I'm not sure if the Flash museum would look like the Taj Mahal (as we haven't officially seen it on screen yet and I tried googling it, but..), but just run with it. xD)_

Leaned in far too close. Found myself falling off the plane, zooming in ever closer to the building. My feet and arms were flailing about and I tried to get my limbs in control. The ground below left like it was coming in too fast. I tucked my elbows in closer to my stomach and shut my eyes as cold wind was constantly rushing at my face. I couldn't hear myself screaming, "Ahhhh!" but Iris must have because my body came in contact with something and I had stopped yelling. I also felt something warm and soft. When I reopened my eyes once more, that something warm and soft? Yeah. That was Iris's back.

I encircled my arms tighter around her.

"Sorry," She apologized, "Forgot to mention to keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times, but - kinda figured you knew that already."

My throat chortled a sarcastic laugh, but my eyes caught a glimpse of the words, 'In Memory,' engraved on the Flash statute before going past that. In Memory? In memory of what? Me? Speaking of memories, that few-seconds-freefall had reminded me of the time when Hawkman dropped me but it was Green Arrow that had shot a lifeline to me.

Memories…

Memories…

Some kind of memory flashed in my head for a split second. I shook my head, trying to clear it, ' _What was that!?_ ' I remember being introduced to a guy named Hal Jordan, but that's… impossible. In my time, I have not met a guy named Hal Jordan but somehow I knew his identity of Green Lantern.

I remember forming some type of club… Or League, I guess you'd call it. There was someone leading it. Who? I recall a red cape entering my mind, someone taking off flying into the cloudy sky. He was someone just as _fast_ as I am. Correction: he was someone _almost_ just as fast as me. Emphasis on the _Almost_. We've raced together a fair few times that I knew for sure. Instead of being fast than me, he was Super. Not like Super fast, just Super. He was a Super dude. A Superman.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: This part of the story was inspired by CW's TV show Smallville, Season 4; episode - Run. Just imagine it being Barry, and NOT Bart. Once again, I disclaim owning this.)** _

_**Location: Metropolis.**_

It was a bright sunny day with almost no cloud in sight. Jonathan Kent heaved a sigh, "Ah, jeez," as he put a bottle of pills into his jean-pocket while they pass a sign that read, ' _Metropolis Day Clinic.'_

"The doctor said you're doing great," Clark Kent encouraged, trying to cheer his father.

"Yeah," the older man scoffed in agreement, "right before he gave me this new prescription. Red ones. At least they'll go nicely with my pink, blue, and green ones I'm already taking."

Clark gave him a light smile, "I'd rather have more colors in the medicine cabinet than not have you around."

"I just didn't want to have to worry your mother with anymore of this stuff. That's all." Jonathan Kent and Clark Kent couldn't be more different than a father and son should. Let's just say, Clark did not inherit his ragged brown hair. On the contrary to being father and son, his son was… well, Super. He was almost kind of glad that his son didn't take off after him. That doesn't go to say that he never stopped trying to teach his son valuable lessons.

"Dad, we both worry about you. What Jor-El did to you because of me…" And there it was. He was, of course, blaming himself because of his biological father.

"Wait a minute-" he paused his son there while placing a firm hand on his shoulder, "I knew what the risks were, Clark. And I'd take them again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping you safe. Don't you and I have a game to catch?" He took two football tickets out of his pocket and showed it to him as if to prove his point.

Clark gave a slight nod of his head while they both continued to walk down the sidewalk, "Metropolis Sharks, 50-yard line. Lex really came through this time."

"Look, son," he began, returning the two tickets into his wallet and putting it in his jean back pocket, "I understand what that friendship means to you, but please don't forget he had you investigated. Be careful."

"I'm not going into this with my eyes closed. He wants another chance to prove he's changed,"

"Clark-"

"Dad," this time it was his son who paused him, "this is my senior year. I don't want to have to worry about Lex or Jor-El or any of that. I just want to live a normal life, hang out with my friends, and play football."

He chuckled, "Alright. Why don't you go get the truck? We don't want to miss the kickoff," while handing him the keys.

Clark took them with a pearly-white smile. While he waited he went to go examine a magazine rack, taking one out and flipping to peer inside it's context.

Suddenly screeching rubbing tires on cement could be heard. Jonathan looked up from his magazine to find a grey-and-white truck heading straight in direction; the bright headlights blinding him momentarily, freezing him in place. His heart panicked, thumping madly in his chest. It must have been after that when he felt somebody shove him.

He could hear his son's frantic voice shout, "Dad! Dad, you okay?" and the familiarity of a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Yeah," He blinked, his vision coming back into focus, "Yeah, I think so. Your mother would be visiting me in the hospital again if you hadn't pushed me out of the way."

"Dad, it wasn't me," now it was shock in his son's tone, "I saw someone who can move like I can. I couldn't believe it. He saved you."

Jonathan sighed in relief which soon turned into exasperation, "Whoever it is, not only did he save my life, Clark. He also stole my wallet." His fingers had been playing at the back of his pocket and came to realization to find that it was empty.

They returned home to Smallville soon after, pulling into their driveway and getting out of the truck.

Only to come face to face with his wife. "Hey. Aren't you two supposed to be at the game?" Martha Kent asked with an element of surprise in her voice.

Jonathan gave a light sigh, "Well, the tickets to the game were in my wallet."

"Which was stolen-" Clark added, "Some kid swiped it outside the medical building."

Her surprise reaction was instantly replaced with worry, "Oh, my God, you were robbed? Are you alright? Did he have a gun?" She placed a hand on his forearm.

"Yes, no," he reassured her, "he had a very fast pair of sneakers. But I'm gonna call the credit card company and report it stolen."

He started to head into their small yellow farm house when, "Hey, Dad, wait," he paused and turned around to his son who continued, "This kid, he was as fast as I am. I should find out who he is. Just let me talk to Chloe. Maybe she can track down where he's been using your card. Come on, Dad, if I don't find anything by the end of the day, then make the call."

Martha raised an eyebrow, her beautiful red hair blowing in the wind. He came to a decision, "Alright, but I want you to be careful, Clark. We don't know anything about this kid."

"That's why I have to find out who he is," Clark reasoned.

* * *

 _ **Later that day…**_

Clark found himself at an apartment back in Metropolis. He heard a shower running in the bathroom so he quietly snuck by and into the living room. The place was a mess. Junk food littered the glass coffee table, clothes were thrown about, until his eyes landed on a red backpack with a yellow lightning bolt embezzled on the front of it. He grabbed it and made space on the coffee table to dump out it's context. Several bling watches and wallets of different colors fell out. He quickly searched for the wallet that belonged to the kid. Or, it had to be for it held several fake identification cards. All with the same face, though, just with different alias from different states and even those out of the country. And man, this kid has been going places. He shook his head. He needed to find his dad's wallet. His hand reached for the stolen merchandise, when he was suddenly startled by a voice, "Dude!"

He stood up really quickly. He came to find himself staring at a boy, who couldn't have been older than he was for he had a babyface about him, with honey blonde hair and wearing a white bathrobe. "You lost? You know, because I guess you must be, because this is my room."

He nodded in a debatable sort of way, "Technically it's my dad's since you used his credit cards to pay for it."

The boy shrugged. "I didn't take anything from anybody," he disclaimed this fact.

"You can save the innocent act. I had a friend trace all the charges you're trying to stick on him after you stole his wallet," Clark challenged.

The boy disregarded this, too. He scoffed, and pointed, trying to change the subject, "...And you went through my backpack. Man, that's an invasion with privacy, messing with my stuff."

"Your stuff?" He raised an eyebrow, "You stole all this."

The boy smirked. He was on the other side of the room, having donned on clothes of a yellow undershirt with a red hoodie and khaki pants, not too mention sneakers, in the blink of an eye. He raised his eyebrows, using both his pointers to point at Clark, "Yeah? Prove it."

Clark was impressed with the kid's speed, but, "I saw you save my dad from that truck this morning," he had point to prove.

The boy scoffed at this, too, with a smirk, "Man. Nobody sees me when I'm doing my thing."

"Maybe you're not the only one who can move like that," he disclosed, glancing down at the fake I.D.'s in his hands, "... Jay Garrick, Bart Allen, Wally West, whatever your name really is."

"It's Barry," the boy finally identifies, "... but not that it matters because I'll be a thousand miles away before you can even blink."

"I don't know," Clark argues, "I can blink pretty fast."

Barry gulped. "Who are you, man?"

"I'm gonna get my dad's wallet, and then you and I are gonna sit down for a long talk," but before Clark could even turn around to bend down, the kid raced by him already with his backpack on.

Barry held up his own correct identification card, "Now see? Here's the thing. Not too big on the whole chit-chat, dude, so catch ya later… Or maybe it's if you can catch me? Yeah? Y'know what, nevermind. Later."

The camera zooms in on the window behind them, narrowing in on two very fast people running past cars in motion down in the streets of Metropolis. The view changes to a scene at the dock. Clark running to keep up with the kid but as he reaches out his hand to catch him, the kid miraculously starts running across the water. He was so stunned by this movement that he didn't even try. He returned home to Smallville later that evening, still in shock, to find his dad spreading out a red blanket on the couch. "Dad, I found the kid who stole your wallet, but I lost him down at the docks. He just took off across the water."

"Uh, son," Jonathan nods his head in the direction of the kitchen.

He turns his head to look, too, to find Barry sitting at the kitchen counter gulping down some orange juice. Barry nods his head over at him, "Hey, Clark. What took you so long?"

He made an astonished expression, completely dumbfounded.

Clark took him to show him the loft later.

"Dude, I didn't think anybody else could move like that except me! Because, hey, I'm the fastest man alive, right? Yeah. You were right on my butt, man. You know, I've always wondered if there was anyone out there like me, and it turns out to be you, Jimmy Crack Corn fresh from the farm,"

Barry playfully hit his arm. It wasn't very hard, especially not for Clark, "What kind of story did you spin to con my dad out of a free meal and a bed on the couch?"

"No story, Clark, just the truth," said Barry earnestly.

Clark stared at him hard in the eyes, "...And what's that?" as if to judge his new friend's character.

Barry looked away before turning back to him as if debating to tell his story, "Alright. Well, a few years ago, there was this… terrifying thunderstorm, right? I was working on this experiment in the laboratory with chemicals and, uhh-" He turned away again as if it brought up a bad memory, "This huge lightning bolt flashed through a window and accidentally hit me. I was in a coma for twelve months after that. When I awoke, I discovered I could run faster than the speed of sound."

"...And this happened here in Smallville?"

Barry shook his head, "Uhhh, no. This is my first time here, and no offense, man, but hopefully the last."

Clark's adam's apple moved up and down before the two of them headed up the wooden staircase of the loft, "I've never met anyone with powers like yours that wasn't from around here."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should get out more," his new-powered friend advised. "So, how did you get so fast? Did you have an accident, too?"

They stop on the landing.

"Uhh, I was kinda born this way," he revealed a tid-bit. "Why are you living out on the streets, Barry? What happened to your parents?"

"Uhhh-" mumbles Barry, looking away again, "The relations to my parents is very…" he glances back up at Clark with a smirk, "Complicated."

Barry was smiling. Why was he smiling? He wanted to find out, "Oh, believe me, I know complicated. Try me."

If his biological parents sending him to a whole other planet wasn't complicated, he didn't know what was.

Barry was sizing him up as if he could trust him with his life story. He did. "I was eleven," he began, his blue eyes already getting teary, "One night, something just came into our house like a tornado. A blur. Inside the blur, I saw a person. That same person murdered my mother in cold blood. My father went to get him, I tried to get him when suddenly…" he sighed here, "I was twenty blocks away from our house with no idea how I got there. Nobody believed me. My father was a doctor; he was trying to save her, but the police think he did it - because their eyes were to dull to see the truth. He's been serving a life sentence in jail for a crime he didn't commit. After I gained my powers I considerably thought about freeing my dad because I could have him out of there without having nobody to stop me, but I didn't… because I knew if I did? He'd also be on the run as an outcast for the rest of his life. I couldn't do that to him." Barry raised his eyebrow, "How's that for complicated?"

Clark gave him a sympathetic look, "Barry-"

"Oh! Get this. The policeman, the man who was in charge of the Allen family murder investigation? The man who declared my dad a cold-blooded murder to my face? Yeah, he kinda sorta took me in when I suddenly was without any parents. He also just happens to be the father of Iris West."

"Who?"

"Just this amazing woman who was my best friend - is still my best friend- whom I had this monster crush on before this whole traumatic ordeal arouse, except now she's kinda like my sister and I can't even look at her without thinking of - well, things are really awkward between us right now, now that we're living in the same house and practically family," he explained.

Oh, so that complicated. "So, you ran away?" Clark summed up.

"This hasn't been the first time," Barry scoffed. "I've - I've been thinking ways to free my dad… the right way. And I… I just didn't fit in. But, man, I guess you don't have that problem."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. I ran away once, too," Clark admitted.

"Yeah," Barry said as if he didn't believe him, "Why'd you come back? Mow the lawn? Milk the cows? Man, you should be out there with me, tearing it up."

"You mean - stealing everything in sight," he corrected.

Barry raised an eyebrow at him, "Did I say anything about stealing?"

"You stole my dad's wal-"

"Which I am sorry about, but I didn't even know about you then," Barry apologized wholeheartedly.

Clark questioned his priority, "Oh, and that makes it alright?"

"You know what?" Barry threw up his hands in exasperation, "Enough about me. Let's take a closer look at the mysterious Clark Kent." He swooshed around the loft area in an instant, throwing up loose paper as he went. He reappeared in front of him seconds later with a few objects in his hands. He held up a school book, "You like to study Native American mythology," he set the book down on the sofa and held up another object, "and you've scrawled the name, 'Lana,' on all your notebooks," he also set the notebook down, "And you have one of the most boring hobbies known to man - Rock collecting."

"I don't collect r-" Clark began but he was cut off when Barry opened the lid to a small box that was made out of led, revealing a green rock inside. His knees became all shaky, he scooted several steps back, and bended them. He started getting a headache and sweating excessively.

Barry turned his gaze from the green rock to him in concern, "You okay there, CK?"

The farmboy put his hand out in front of him as if he was almost afraid of the rock, "P-put that away. I'm allergic."

"Man, I've heard of people sneezing around cats and dogs and stuff, but never getting all weak in the knees over a rock," the boy from Central City analyzed, closing the lid to the box and tossing it aside.

Clark regained his posture, shrugging his shoulder. "It's a long story."

"Which is one I'm sure I would love to hear... after we get back."

"Get back from where?" Clark inquired quizzically.

"Anywhere we want," was how Barry responded, "I mean, dude, CK, we are two super-powered studs here. Why else would I come here, looking for ya? Let's go have some Fun," he showed off his pearly whites here, "Hola, have ya ever been to Mexico, boy amigo?" Then he paused to rethink, then quickly rephrased, "I mean, a boy who is a friend. Not boyfriend because that would be just really weird… unless you're into that sort of stuff - which I mean, I'm totally not but if you are-"

Clark saved him with a, "Barry. Let's go to Mexico."

"Excellente, boy amigo," He smirked showing his teeth then it faded, "Again with the whole g - !" He tried calling after but his new superstud friend already supersped away, leaving him alone in an empty barn loft. "Some friend," he scoffed sarcastically, yet with some amusement in his tone of voice.

Barry gave him a few seconds head start. Then raced after him with a smile beaming on his face.

* * *

 _ **Location: Mexico, Mexico City.**_

Clark discovered that the roads here were very narrow but that there were mountains in the distance. People all around them were chatting in Esponal everywhere. And Barry was making him wear this ridiculous brightly-colored sombrero on his head, well, he was wearing one, too, so he guessed it was alright. He didn't want to look silly alone especially entering this El Guero Canelo restaurant. Them two of them quickly (No, not _that_ quick for there were citizens about) made their way to the front counter and scanned the menu.

"Beef burrito Jr., Bean burrito Jr.," Barry was muttering, appalled, "Dude, I am starving here. Don't they have anything grande-size?" He slammed his hands down on the counter in exasperation.

Clark rolled his eyes, "I thought you said you've been here before?"

"I have," Barry admitted through gritted teeth, shrugging his shoulders, "just not to this particular restaurant. When you have the chance to go to a foreign country, man, you need to broaden your horizon by visiting different historical, cultural sites - that's how you get your fill of exploring experiences, you see. Don't go thinking I've been lying here."

"... And you think this restaurant is a historical site, do you?" He raised an eyebrow. His eyes roaming roaming around the building in indication.

Barry gave him an expression on his face that quite clearly told him, 'You're kidding, right?' "It's the burrito, man, the burrito. Why else do you think we've come here to-"

"I take it that's what you want to order, sirs?" A voice interrupted with assumption. "Anything else? What kind of burrito did you want? Might I recommend you the Very Mucho?"

Barry turned his head to find a sexy Mexican lady at the cash register though she was speaking in English, maybe because she had overheard them talking?

"Muy caliente! (Very hot)" Barry answered, grinning from ear-to-ear. His smile slipped a bit, "I mean - Muy Mucho, Si, Very Mucho (Very much, yes, very much)." He shifted his weight back and forth on his heels in an uncomfortable sort of way, embarrassed.

Clark smiled and chuckled at his friend's obvious nervous behavior. Though he said, "Knock it off."

Though his friend was the embarrassed one, he was more surprised to see the lady employee at the cash register battering her eyelashes at _him;_ he felt his mouth go dry. Barry groaned at this, "Man!" he complained in a hushed tone, "Why is it that every gorgeous lady here have their eyes on _you_? You, superstud? I'm the more fun and handsome one." He straightened up his shirt collar, rising his eyebrows at this.

Clark was once again surprised to find this fact true, well, except for maybe that last part.. probably. "Clearly the ladies here think otherwise," he told him somewhat smugly.

After waiting what seemed like forever and grabbing their handful of burritos, they headed outside to eat. They sat in one of the outdoor tables, each of them had a stack of a pile of burritos next to their feet. ' _Like enough to feed a whole football team_ ,' Clark thought with amusement. Hispanic people walked past them with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

Barry was continuing on with their conversation as if this was nothing, getting ready to unwrap a burrito, "They say that in the guinness worlds records book there's a record of somebody, Canirac La Paz, gulping down the largest burrito that weighed 5,799.44 kg in under 9 and a half-hours. With all the burritos stacked up?" he indicated the large piles with his finger, "I betcha' I could eat twice that amount in a matter of seconds… Unless you care to challenge me?"

"You're on," Clark accepted with a grin, also getting ready to unwrap a burrito. They used their superspeed to eat the pile of burritos when they knew for sure no citizens were onlooking the scene or not paying any attention.

In the end, it was… "a tie."

They found themselves lying on their backs on on the beaches shore of Acapulco a while later. It was really relaxing there; listening to the waves crash along the coast and the seagulls squawking up above, kid's voices playing in the distance.

"Oh, c'mon, you know I had at least ten more burritos than you did," Barry argued.

Clark watched a white cloud form into a bunny-shape, "... Is that really a good thing?"

"I dunno. I'll blame it on my strange metabolism but, man, for once, I'm actually really stuffed."

"Like a turkey?" suggested Clark helpfully through a smirk.

"Hey! I am _not_ a turkey, if anything…" Barry pauses as they ironically watch a cloud form into tortoise, "... I am definitely _NOT_ slow as a turtle."

"Alright, alright. I'll agree with that to an extent, at least," Clark laughs, his sides aching with too much food. A group of teenaged girls in bikinis pass them, giggling and ogling in their direction. ' _It was a crime for laughter to hurt_ ,' he secretly thought, "but, you know, it was the tortoise who won in the end."

"Dude, every time!" Barry grumbles in irritation, "So much for a spoiler?"

" _How_ is that a spoiler?" he scoffs, "Everybody knows of that story or they should."

"You forget who you're talking to. I had a rough childhood," says Barry, resentfully.

Clark sits up to rest on his elbows on the sand, raising his eyebrow skeptically.

Barry copies his movement except for eying at a lady in a black bikini, "Okay, okay. So, maybe I have heard of it, but the gamechanger? The hare would have won if he didn't stop to take a nap."

Okay, he knows he probably shouldn't have said this but something about Barry Allen irked him that made him want to tease him a little, "... kinda like you just did? Emphasis on the would have." Maybe it was because of Barry's snarky, playful attitude?

The Speedster flashes onto his feet in an instant, glaring, "Is that a challenge? Coming from the notorious, mysterious Clark Kent?"

"Notorious, huh?" He stands up on his feet also, "... We'll see about that."

They raced back to Smallville, Barry always gaining the lead. Everytime he managed to pull ahead, Barry was always right on his tail and would eventually pass him - always one step ahead of him with that stupid grin plastered on his face. That did not stop Clark from trying, however, for he used every ounce of his effort on his part.

* * *

 _ **Location: Smallville.**_

They entered the Talon, small and dainty - Clark's favorite coffee shop. They started walking toward the counter.

Barry playfully shoved his shoulders, "Dude! That girl in that black bikini was totally checking you."

"No, she wasn't," he dismisses the obvious.

"Look, the girl was eyeing you like you were a snow-cone, CK," Barry had observed, "You should've got her number."

He dismisses this, too, "I can't just walk up to a girl on the beach and get her phone number."

"Yeah, well, lucky for you," Barry pulls a paper out from his khaki's pocket and slams it into his chest, "... I can. She's says to call her next time you're in Mexico."

"Shh!" He warns in a hush tone, "I can't just run back down to Mexico."

"Why not?" Barry questions, "Too much fun, Clark? You did just practically tell me that you don't get out much - wonder why that is. Huh, introvert?"

This did remind Clark of their previous conversation, ' _I've never met anyone with powers like yours that wasn't from around here._ ' Oh, well, that was because of people infected by meteorite but he couldn't tell Barry that. "My life's.. complicated. I'm not an introvert, I'm -"

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound and Barry reappeared in front of him, "Guarded?" he suggested a term helpfully, taking a huge bite into a chocolate chip cookie, "Looks like you and I have another thing in common then. Wanna build a fort? Oh wait - I don't tell my life's story to just anyone, y'know."

…Or maybe he can, but suddenly Clark had something else on his mind. "What are you doing!?" He inquires, alarmed.

"I'm eating a cookie, CK," responded Barry, holding the cookie up in his hands, "What does it look like I'm doing? After all the racing we've been doing, especially against you - I'm starvin' again."

Clark hastily grabs the cookie and sets it back down on the counter, "You can't just take whatever you want. My mom runs this place."

He feels kinda bad for it kinda feels like he's taking a candy from a baby.

"Look, CK," Barry points behind him, "There's a line. I don't do lines… Unless the cash-register lady looks like that."

Ah, now we find why this is Clark's favorite coffee shop. It's not because of the coffee, but because of the person who pours the coffee. He turns to find Barry staring at the beautiful Lana Lang. "Now I see why you didn't get that girl's number, and why you like coming here," he hints, "Why don't you get hers?"

He mumbled something like, "... because I already have her number."

Barry puts a hand next to his own ear as if trying to secretly listen in on a conversation, "What was that? Could you repeat that? Didn't quite catch that." That stupid smirk on his face clearly told Clark that he did get it. Damn.

Lana's green eyes light up when she spots them, her long chocolate brown curly hair dancing behind her. "Clark," she gets cheerfully, a smile playing at her red lips, "Who's your friend? I didn't catch his name."

"This is Barry Allen. He's from-" he begins.

"The future," Barry finishes.

Lana raises her eyebrow at him skeptically, "Really?"

"Oh Yeah," Barry agrees enthusiastically, "I ran all the way back in time to tell you that we're still in love a hundred years from now."

Somehow Clark felt that irritation again. He rolls his eyes, "Barry-"

"What's your favorite kind of flower, Lana?" Barry cuts him off.

"Uhh," mutters Lana, "Roses - red ones." She glanced up at Clark, not sure where this was going.

There was a whooshing sound and Barry reappeared a second later with a single red rose. It would have been romantic gesture except for the fact that rose had caught on fire.

"Ah!" Lana screams. She grabbed a glass of water and douses the water at the flower to immediately evaporate the flames, but accidentally getting some of the water on Barry himself.

"Uhh," Barry noises, nervous, "How about a flaming, burnt rose?" He shifts the weight again on his feet due to the sudden wetness of his pants.

"Clark!" He hears a familiar voice call his name. Sure enough, when he turned around, it was his mother.

He puts a hand on friend's shoulder. Although he was unaware that he somewhat intimidated Barry by looking into his eyes as if this was another challenge, "Knock it off." He muttered warningly before walking up to his redheaded mother.

"Your dad called," she told him. She looked over her shoulder, "is that the boy who robbed him?"

He admitted, "Yeah. His name's Barry Allen."

Martha looked at her son, "Why is he here?"

"I think he's lonely, wants to be my friend," he answered.

"Good," she accepted this, "maybe you can talk some sense into him."

Clark gave her an exasperated face, "Believe me, I'm trying."

"Oh, um, Lex is looking for you, sweetheart," She informed him, "He asked if you'd stop by the mansion. He said it's important."

"Okay," he agreed, "but I probably shouldn't leave Barry alone," unsure.

Martha looked back over her shoulder. "I really don't think he'll notice you're gone."

He turned to hear Lana giggling over something funny that Barry had said. He felt queezyness in the pit of his stomach. Maybe leaving them alone together wasn't such a good idea, but Lex needed to see him. Clark scoffed. Life as a Superhero.

* * *

 _Barry 3rd POV_

FYI: Barry noticed when his friend disappeared. But he let it go. It was a good chance for him to snoop and get to know him better.

"Uhh," he nosies, nervous, "How about a flaming, burnt rose?"

"Oh," Lana giggles, "well, no thank you, but it's the thought that counts. If you just wait over there-" she points, indicating a nearby chair, "I'll be done with my shift soon."

"No problem, senorita," he walks over to the chair and sits down, twiddling his thumbs. Later, she finishes her shifts like she said, and comes to join him by sitting down at the same table and sets down two coffee cups.

"Thanks," He clears his throat, reaching over to grab one of the coffees, "So, what is about Kent do you like? What's the deal between you two?" he slyly asks her, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

She gives him a disbelieving look and twists a strand of lock of her hair, suddenly embarrassed, "Is it that obvious?"

He folds his hands in front of his knees. "Certainly not to him," he quickly reassures her, "I'm just good at reading people."

Her eyes flutter to the table, staring at blank space. "Well," she begins, "where do I start. He's kind, caring, strong, compassionate, and definitely hot," she pauses, thinking, "he listens, and… I love how he's always there for me. Always has."

"Alright," he acknowledges as if they have been best buds for forever, "that still doesn't explain - are you two an item, or what?"

Her face went totally pink. It was cute. "Umm… not exactly. We have this - _flirtatious relationship_ , I guess you would call it? But Clark… he pulls away for some reason. I have no idea why."

Barry could bet almost anything that he knew why. "Give him time, Lana," he friendly advised, "Time is all he needs; he needs to come in term of his own feelings."

"Thanks," Lana smiled at him, and boy, it wasn't anything like Iris's, but it was breathtaking all the same. She grabbed a nearby knife and started stirring her latte with it, "And, Barry? This conversation never took place. Got it?"

He gulped inwardly, "Got it."

* * *

 _Clark 3rd POV_

 _ **Meanwhile at the Luthor mansion…..**_

Clark Kent and Lex Luthor were discussing an important (or will be important) conversation.

"I purchased this from a private collector in St. Petersburg. Convincing him to part with it required quite a few glasses of vodka and a small fortune, but it was worth it," Lex was saying, both of the men's eyes were fixated on an object, in a glass-case, that was similar to an ancient scroll.

"It's very nice," Clark praised him for his find.

"Take a closer look at the border design. Embedded glyphs similar to the Kawatche symbols found in the cave. And no one's spent more time down there than you. Any idea what they mean?"

He did take a closer look, but then turned to look directly into the face of bald-headed Lex Luthor, "No, but I thought you weren't interested in this stuff anymore."

"Oh, I'm still interested, Clark, just not obsessed," Lex wrinkled his forehead to make him look twice as old, "Which is why I'm not keeping this from you. I'd like it if we could work on this mystery together."

"I'd like that," he admitted, "So, what is it?"

Lex walked over to his desk chair and sat down. "It's the last surviving page from a 14th century manuscript. It depicts the Grand Prince Danskoy's victory over his mortal enemy Mamaya at the Battle of Kulacova. Legend has it that this was the only object adorning the walls of Rasputin's chamber while he studied at the Verkhoture Monastery," while Lex was talking, Clark used his x-ray vision on this manuscript to discover a secret map hidden beneath it. His eyes widened as he recognized a kryptonian symbol on it. "He believed this page would reveal a path to unimaginable power. Rasputin would stare at it for days at a time, attempting to penetrate its secrets."

"It's incredible," Clark remarked in awe, reaching for the manuscript in the glass-case that was resting on a circular iron pedestal.

"Don't." Lex advised rather sharply, "I've had state of the art security installed to protect it. I'm keeping it at the mansion for a few days before it goes into the vault at LuthorCorp." He gets up from his chair and is starting to put his black coat on, "I'm sorry, Clark, I have an appointment. Why don't you swing by tomorrow and we'll, uh, roll up our sleeves?"

He agreed, "Yeah."

Clark leaves the room and into the exquisite hallway. Suddenly he feels a strong gust of wind and his raven hair is practically flying all over the place.

"Dude, you know Lex Luthor?" Barry inquires after him.

Clark asks, completely stunned, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Lana shot me down, but, you know, strangely I'm okay with that. I have Iris - or will - anyway. Man, this place is awesome! Not as cool as S.T.A.R. Labs, but, I mean, it's pretty dope," Barry rambles enthusiastically, his eyes lit-up like a Christmas tree.

Meanwhile, Clark was giving him a totally shocked expression, "You were just in there?"

"Uhh, Yeah," Barry admitted as if this was nothing, "I mean - if you got struck by a lightning bolt, what would you do? Don't worry, man, he won't have a clue."

He commanded, "You gotta get out of here."

Lex makes his appearance then, "Clark. Who are you talking to?"

Clark spun around to discover that Barry had fled, leaving him alone in the hallway with Lex Luthor. ' _Well, he did tell him to get out of there_.'

* * *

Clark arrives home to find his dad rearranging the furniture in the living room. "Dad!"

"Hey, Clark. You're just in time, son," Jonathan greets him cheerfully, "Your mom's working late again, so I thought maybe we'd have guys' night. You know, catch up on the highlights of the game we missed?" He walks over and pulls the oven open to check on the pizza.

He closes the oven door when Clark seemed panicky. " I saw something at Lex's, Dad. It was a page from an old manuscript and it had Kryptonian symbols on it."

Jonathan walks over to the coffee table in the living room to set a jug of lemonade down on it, "Kryptonian symbols? Were you able to read them?"

"It had a message repeated over and over. "Look deeper." I used my X-ray vision, and I saw a map hidden underneath."

This got Jonathan a bit curious, "A map? A map to what?" He walks back to the oven to get the cheese pizza out.

"I don't know, Dad, but I think it has something to do with Jor-El and what he sent me after when he was controlling me."

Jonathan puts a comforting hand on his son's shoulder on his way to set the pizza down on the coffee table, "I want you to leave this alone, Clark."

"No, Dad-"

He turns around and looks directly into Clark's eyes, "Son, you were just telling me how you want to have a normal senior year, right? Well, how does traipsing around the globe on Jor-El's crusade fit in with that?"

"It doesn't." Clark agrees to an extent, "But hanging out with Barry reminded me that I'm not normal, Dad. Maybe it's time I stopped running from who I really am."

"What you really are is a 17-year-old boy," Jonathan identified him, "Now sit down."

They both sat down on a red leather sofa. "Dad, it doesn't matter how old I am. Whatever Jor-El sent me to find, I have a feeling it's very powerful and dangerous. Especially if it falls into the wrong hands, and I'm the only one who can stop that from happening."

His dad made a quizzical expression, "How? By stealing this manuscript from Lex?"

"No. He has no idea what he has." He told him, " All I have to do is sneak back in there and get a better look at it.

His dad was still having misgivings about this, "Clark, it's a bad idea. He could see you."

"I'll be in and out before he even knows I'm there." He countered with a confident smirk.

After dinner and watching the football game, Clark made his way to the loft. He tore a page out of one of his notebooks. That's when Barry arrived with that familiar whooshing sound. He was so startled that he accidentally let go of his paper; it flew into the air before landing on the wood landing.

"Dude!" Barry exclaimed, ecstatic, jumping every other step on the shorter staircase, "Lex's place was so dope! I gotta step it up a notch because that is definitely how I want to live."

He bended down to pick up his fallen paper and shoved it inside his jean pocket, "Listen, Barry, there's something I've got to take care of, alright?"

Barry raised his eyebrow. "Can I come?" he asked hopefully.

"Uhh, No." He dismissed, "It's, um, personal. But maybe we'll hang out when I get back."

They start walking down the longer staircase together. "Oh, dude, there's this midnight showing of "Speed" at the Mann's Chinese Theater. The best popcorn, and Keanu rules in that one. So, do you want to go?"

"You know, it sounds great," Clark commented, the manuscript still in his mind, "but, uh, just don't mention it to my dad, okay?"

"Okay." They reach the landing. Clark starts making his exit of the loft when, "Hey, uh, thanks for being my friend, CK," that made him turn around to face Barry.

Barry was smiling from ear to ear, but he could still detect pain behind it even without his xray vision. Barry continued, "It's been really cool with you hanging out with somebody like me, you know?" His smile fell, "But I know when I'm not needed."

He was about to take off running but Clark stopped him with a, "Hey - wait! That sounds like you're running away again. That's not gonna help you solve all your problems like that, Barry."

"Sounds like you should take your own advice," Barry suggested coldly, shaking his head in disagreement, "Y'know, I've been told to run all my life. But it depends on how you look about it from all angles that counts. I'm not running away. I'm running toward something with determination and deep concentration, Clark. What are you running towards? Hope? Dreams? Or is fear holding you back?"

Barry could hear Harrison Wells voice taunting him in the back of his brain as always, ' _Run, Barry, Run!_ '

He whooshed and left Clark alone in the barn once more, but this time, with something to think about. What _is_ he running towards?

Well, for now, the Luthor mansion. He needed to get a better look at that manuscript. He made it back into the room, where it was kept, okay. Like he expected and hoped, Lex wasn't in the room. He moved closer to the manuscript, resting his hands on his knees, his eyes roaming about it. That's when there was another, ' _Woosh_ ,' sound and the manuscript was no longer in it's glass-casing. It was gone. It being gone meant it triggered the silent alarms, well, not so silent anymore.

"Barry," he muttered with a groan under his breath.

Lex entered the study with two guards, with guns, that flanked by his sides. They started pointing their guns anywhere, looking for any sign of the intruder. "Don't move!" one of them shouted, aiming his glock-22 pistol at him.

He gulped. Lex came right up to him and demanded, "What the hell are you doing here, Clark?"

Shortly after the alarm went off, Lex got rid of his bodyguards and closed the double door behind him, "Would you like to explain what you're doing here?"

Clark was staring at the empty case, disappointed and nervous like a kid who was caught with his hand stuck in a cookie jar. "I, uhh," he mumbled, "just came by to say hello. The next thing I know, all these alarms and lights were going off."

Lex started moving closer toward him, "It's a little late for a, uh, social call, Clark."

"Yeah, I just- I should've called, but I just figured you'd be up," he tried explaining, making up an excuse.

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone else when you came in?" Lex interrogated slyly, raising his eyebrow.

Clark shook his head, "No. I - I didn't see anyone."

"Then you don't know who did this?"

"No, I don't," he declared more firmly.

Lex now had his back to him, his long red-sleeved shirt made visible. "I believe you. I know a real friend would never lie to me."

This made Clark feel guilty because he _did_ see who took the manuscript. He swallowed, "I better go and let you take care of this."

"I'll let you in on a secret," Lex told him, turning around to Clark who now his his back to him. "I'm not that worried."

This information did surprise him a bit for he turned around and faced Lex, "You said this manuscript page was worth a fortune."

"It is," Lex agreed, walking closer toward him, "And there aren't that many fences in Metropolis that can move such a high-end item. If I put the word out, I'm sure some fiscally challenged citizen will point me in the right direction."

Clark raised his eyebrow, "You really think that'll work?"

Lex came closer to him still, the candlelight flickering in the distances foreshadowing his face. "Don't worry, Clark. Our thief is gonna learn that there's nowhere on earth he can run from Lex Luthor."

* * *

Barry returned to his apartment at a breakneck pace. He got comfortable by sitting down on the tan sofa and kicking off his sneakers to reveal his white socks, sighing in relief. No one had caught him. He flipped over the manuscript he had swiped to examine it. ' _It was exquisite_ ,' He scoffed, rolled his eyes, and set the manuscript on the coffee table. He leaned back onto the sofa and rubbed his eyes, ' _but Why Clark would be interested in something like this -'_ He didn't get it.

The door to his apartment burst open then, startling him to a standing position. Two men with big-builds entered, carrying guns. One of the men Barry knew only went by the name of Harrison _(A/N: NOT the Harrison Wells. A different Harrison, FYI. So you don't get confused)_ ; he was a Con-Artist, and Barry had been undercover working for him for months. "I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you, kid."

"Yeah?" Barry muttered sarcastically in his direction, "And - what would that be? Your conscience?"

Harrison licked his lips together, clicking off the gun-safety, "Don't play dumb with me here, kid."

Barry was so occupied with the gun pointing at him that he didn't notice the other guy sneaking around behind him. He suddenly felt a sharp blow to his head, his eyes rolled up and he got the feeling of falling down a deep, black tunnel.

It was then that Lex Luthor arrived to the apartment, his bald head shining brighter than ever against his pale skin.

"Mr. Luthor," Harrison greeted, retrieving the manuscript, "I believe I have something that belongs to you."

Lex ignored this, going over and standing above a kid who was passed out. He was skeptic, "Is this the dangerous criminal you warned me about?"

Harrison urged, "Hey, he's not your problem. Come on, let's talk about that finder's fee."

Lex turned to face Harrison, his black trench coat twirling, "He's just a kid. Let him go."

"No," Harrison contradicted, "You have no idea what this freak is capable of."

"If I were you, I'd be more concerned about the police right now, Hanison." Lex suggested.

"What did you do-?" Harrison grunted, running a hand through his scraggly brown hair.

Lex warned, "In about five minutes, this place will be swarming with Metropolis P.D"

Harrison grunted again, "Well, okay, then I guess we better hurry this up, huh? Tony."

His other friend, Tony, aimed his gun. But Lex was one step ahead of him by grabbing Tony's wrist, making him drop the gun, and punched the guy several times in the gut and the face.

Tony tried to sit back up again with a bloody nose but Lex did a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him out cold.

Lex wheeled around again, but he did not expect Harrison's fist to be already flying at him. It knocked him out.

It was around this time that Barry was starting to regain his conscience, his vision coming back into focus. But then he felt a hard blow to his stomach; he clutched at it in pain, his eyes watering.

"Look at what you've done, kid!" Another hard blow to his gut. "See the mess that you made!?" Another blow.

Barry gritted his teeth through the pain, but he still joked, "Mom always told me t - told me to clean my room. W - what did your mom tell you?"

 _(A/N: This was before she died, obviously.)_

"Shut up!" Harrison demanded loudly, kicking at the boy again and hearing him groan. "Yo momma was a bitch, just like you," he spat into the kid's face, getting his gun ready and aiming it, "Let's see if you're fast enough than a speeding bullet."

Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass could be heard. It was a memorable moment for Barry to see Clark Kent come crashing through a large window; the glass shards falling to the floor. A memory that he would never forget.

Very startled, Harrison turned his gun on Clark and pulled the trigger. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ They hit Clark's shoulder one right after the other.

"Nooooo!" Barry screamed, horrified. He tried to sit up, but his sides still ached from being kicked. His horrified expression turned into astonishment as he watched the bullet's shell casings fall off of Clark's shoulder and onto the floor - all dented.

Clark smirked. It was Harrison's turn to be frightened; he tried to make a beeline for the door, but Clark roughly pulled him back and tossed him out the same window that he came in like he was a sack of hay. They heard Harrison screaming before not hearing it anymore.

"Y - you shouldn't have done that," Barry reprimanded, "What if - what if he died?"

Clark was still smirking, "Oh, he's still alive. Believe me. I can hear him breathing."

"How can anybody survive that?" Barry muttered in awe, reeling in the shocking information to his head.

Now holding the manuscript, Clark walks over to Lex and turns him onto his back. He is bleeding from the side of his head. Clark checks Lex's neck for his pulse, "Lex. Lex?"

Barry suddenly holds up a small led box, with the green rock inside, in his hands that made Clark go weak in his knees, "I am sorry, Clark. This doesn't change anything."

"Ahh," noises Clark in pain.

He sets the box down by Clark's feet and picks up the manuscript. "No, you don't understand. It'll kill me. You're not a murderer! That's not who you are!"

Barry wheels around to face him and shouts, "You don't know who I am!"

"Yes, I do!" Clark insists, trying to sit up while gasping in a low breath, "You're Barry Allen. A fun, slightly nerdy, but loveable guy who cares about the people around him. I saw you save my dad. I've seen the good in you. And you've brought out the good in me, too. Barry, you've got to stop running or in the end you'll just be alone. You don't want that. I know you don't. I know because deep down, we're the same."

To Clark's surprise and utter relief, Barry squats down and shuts the lid of the box containing the kryptonite. "I wish that were true, Clark." He gave him one last dejected look before racing off.

* * *

It was a sunny cloudy day when Clark returned home later. The windmill was blowing, and Jonathan Kent was climbing down the ladder. "You have no idea where Barry could be?"

Clark was leaning up against a wooden picket fence. He put his hands in his jean pockets, "Lex was unconscious. I stayed with him until I heard the police sirens, then I went after Barry. By then, he could've been halfway around the world."

"Well, I think it could be for the best, Clark," said Jonathan, his brown boots touching ground-level.

"But, Dad-"

"Now, look, I know how much you wanted to help him out, but you can't force people to change no matter how strong you are." Jonathan pulled off his tan gloves.

They start walking across the gravel driveway. "He's not a bad kid, Dad. He's just different, at least he's willing to accept that."

They pass under a shady tree. "Clark, embracing your abilities and flaunting them are two entirely different things."

"I know," he shrugs his shoulder, "It's just sometimes there's a part of me that wishes I could be more like him." [They stop walking.] "I mean, I spend so much time trying to hide who I really am, I'm starting to feel like two separate people."

Jonathan put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Clark, I think you'd be really surprised to find out how many normal people feel exactly the same way. Son, everybody has secrets. Yours are just - just bigger than most."

"Well, I better go check on Lex."

"Alright. You want to use the truck?" Jonathan asked him.

"I, uh-" Clark mumbles, thinking, "No. I, um, I kinda want to stretch my legs."

Jonathan smirks at this, and Clark takes off running with a woosh.

In hardly no time at all, Clark was entering the Luthor mansion once again. He entered the study to find Lex sitting in his chair at his desk. "Clark! Good to see you keeping normal hours." Lex took a sip of his cold, ice wine.

He walked up to the desk, "I just came by to see if you were alright. I heard you had some trouble in Metropolis."

Lex set his glass wine on the glass desk in front of him, "News travels fast."

"Curse of a small town," said Clark, "So what happened?"

"I decided to play cowboy and got my spurs handed to me. To be honest," Lex pauses briefly, but gratefully, "I don't know why I'm not dead."

He smiled, "There must be someone watching over you."

Lex smiled as well, "In more ways than one," he turns his head in a direction.

Clark follows his example by turning his head to see what the multi-billionaire was looking at. It was the iron pedestal, but the missing manuscript was back in it's place where it belonged inside the glass-case. He walked over to it, awed, "How'd you get this back?"

"I didn't," Lex remarked, getting up out of his seat and walking over to look at the manuscript, too, "It was sitting on my desk when I returned from the hospital. Whoever took it must've had a change of heart."

He smiled, "I guess he did."

"Look we'll have plenty of time to study this later. Right now I'm still nursing a bit of a headache," Lex told him, walking back to his expensive armchair and sitting down.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better," Clark said earnestly. He used his xray vision on the manuscript and finally got a better look at it.

He started to walk out the door when, "Clark," he heard Lex's voice call him and he turned around to look in his direction, "I thought you'd like to know how I had the manuscript page examined by a team of experts as soon as it turned up. Do you know what they discovered?" Lex opened the vortex of his laptop, "That I paid too much for it."

They both smiled. "Thanks for checking in on me."

Once Clark had left, Lex pressed a button on a Luthorcorp program with his mouse. The laptop screen displayed the manuscript, but after he clicked the button, it transitioned to the hidden map underneath it. He smiled.

Nonetheless, that did not stop Clark from knowing about it. He now sat on a haystack just outside his barn, trying to draw, an image of the map from memory, in a sketchbook.

There was that familiar whooshing sound. Barry was back, looking over his shoulder. "Dude, your drawing sucks. Stick to the hero thing."

Clark closed his sketchpad and stood up upon his sudden arrival, "You mean like returning a priceless artifact to its owner?"

"Oh, hey," Barry shrugs, "I wanted to thank you for that - that - man leaps through window in a single bound to save his friend; news headline - back there? Hadn't got a chance to do that, but I totally had that. I was getting ready to make my move."

"Uhhh-huh," Clark agreed as if he didn't believe him, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow, "What move? The one where you struck down and looked like you were trying to do the jelly-leg breakdance on the floor, squirming?"

Barry rolled his eyes and chuckled sarcastically, "Haha, very funny."

Clark chuckled, too, but then became serious. "About the whole leaping through window, I'd really appreciate if that didn't make news-headline-worthy?"

"Hey, you keep my secret, I'll keep yours," Barry reassured, running his thumb and pointer finger over his red lips as if zipping them, "We're square. Don't worry. I won't tell a sole. Although," he pauses briefly, "you really might want to consider becoming headline news material. You could bring hope to a whole lot of people - me included. Not everyone is like Lex Luthor."

"Thanks, Barry," Clark acknowledged, "Sounds like you should take your own advice," he smirked and winked.

Barry laughed, "Alright, alright. Tell you what - when you start making the headline? I'll follow suit. Deal?"

Clark grinned, "Deal," he agreed before becoming serious again. He let his arms fall to his sides, "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I dunno," Barry shrugged, "Maybe head back to Central City? Still gotta free my dad from prison."

"About that," Clark suggested with a smirk, "... Have you ever considered a career in law enforcement?"

* * *

 _Barry 1st P.O.V._

I blinked, cold wind whipping past my face. I remembered! I recalled the time where and when I first met the Man of Steel. But that can't be, it's hasn't happened… yet, in my time period. Which must mean, the memories I'm remembering? Must be from the future. Right?

All this thinking made my head hurt. I know, it didn't even make sense to me. I had almost forgotten that we we're airborne. I want to land. I want to run again.

"CAN _IT_ GO ANY FASTER?!" I complained loudly over the wind.

"SORRY, BARRY," Iris apologized, also hollowing over the wind, " _IT_ 's GOING AT THE FASTEST SPEED CAPACITY RIGHT NOW. IT'S REACHED IT'S LIMIT."

I groaned, "SO SLOW!" and shivered. I huddled myself closer to Iris as best I could, "CISCO AND I ARE GONNA HAVE A LONG CONVERSATION ABOUT IT'S SPEED WHEN I GET BACK HOME."

"DON'T DO ANYTHING TO RUPTURE THE TIMELINE!" Iris warned, using her hands on IT's handles to jerk a sharp turn to the right.

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" I was the one who told _her_ about that. The fact that I met Iris here in _this_ time period and the fact that we're having this conversation about it right now, means I probably changed something in _my_ timeline. I'm worried about that.

But not as worried as I am right now about dodging birds and airplanes while riding on the back of IT. That ridiculous name for a large drone. Gideon is such a cooler name title. I grin at that. While passing over big cities, I notice that it got a lot busier up in the sky. Thousands and thousands of people riding on IT. I laugh inwardly at that. Again, it still sounds so ridiculous. It's like an upgrade from a car, except traffic in the sky. Well, that's new. What do you expect? Give to the year 2032 to have upgraded new technology. With that thought in mind, I wonder what else the year 2032 has in store.

Exactly 2.3 miles away from Metropolis, Iris shouts, "TRY NOT TO TALK TOO MUCH!"

When I ask her, "WHY?"

She answers with, "I DON'T WANT _THEM_ TO KNOW YOU'RE HERE… YET."

My eyebrows furrow. I wondered who she meant by _them_. CK and Green Lantern? Does she really think they'll hear us from miles away!? This puzzled me. And why would she want to keep me quiet anyway?

She need not worry about having _them_ , whoever they were, hearing us. Upon arriving in Metropolis and our destination, it was Iris who made the first sound. She gasped inwardly. I looked over her shoulder to see why she did that. I sucked in a gasping breath, too. IT starts to descends.. IT lurches and jerks, and my stomach churns. My breakfast from this morning makes it all the way back to my throat but I swallow it with a gulp. My eyes water from the smoky air, and I try not to breathe it in while IT descends but I do anyway, and cough. Air pressure rises to my ear and it feels weird; almost like I can't hear anything. I had been right. Meanwhile Iris shifts the gear to a 'parking' position, IT hovering above a concrete sidewalk. I swallow hard and turn my head to lean on my shoulder. My ears pop and I can hear everything a lot clearer than before.

* * *

 _Iris 3rd P.O.V._

Smoke was rising from the Justice League headquarters, and a huge chunk of the righthand side of the building had been blown away, as if it had been bombed. 'What had happened here!?' She stared up at it in deep concern. She had friends in there.

"Umm, Iris," Barry mutters.

She noises, "Mmh?"

"Is the building supposed to be on fire?" he inquires, also concerned.

A moment of silence. Then, "Nope."

She gets off of IT. Barry follows her example, "Shouldn't we like, y'know, call the fire department or something?"

"Nope," she responds again, going back to the back of IT and opening up a secret latch; it was supposed to be like a trunk, only smaller.

"Why not!?" he asks, quizzically.

"Because," she pressed her lips, grabbing a tan duffel bag from the 'trunk' and throwing it over her shoulder, "Knowing Clark and Bruce, the fire department will already be on their way. We're going to go check in on our friends."

"Who?" Barry asks quizzically, again.

"Nevermind," She forgot that _this_ Barry didn't know Bruce, "Just - just follow me."

He did so. They crossed the lawn and to the back of the building where there was a pool of water and a statue planted in the middle of the water. The statue was an image of a really large golden crystal. Iris zipped open her bag and took out two breathing masks, turned around and handed one to Barry. He took it, still a bit confused, "What's this for?"

"Batman constructed a secret tunnel underwater, a passageway in case of emergencies - which often happened a lot," she explained while she put on her own breathing mask.

Barry made a shocking expression, "Batman really exists!?" but he puts the breathing mask on over his head.

They stepped into the pool and duck their heads under the water. Swimming closer to the bottom of the pool, it got warmer than she anticipated. ' _Or maybe it was really Aquaman who came up with the idea. It did seem like more of his thing_ ,' Iris thought wildly as they swam beneath the statue. Their heads resurfaced a bit later to a room in the basement. She felt chills stepping out of the pool but ignored them. The bag she was still carrying was soaking wet; droplets of water dripped on the marble floor. She zipped it open once more, put the breathing mask away, and got out a lump of wet clothes. Or, in this case, a particular red suit.

"Never was a fan of swimming," Barry commented, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair to wrinkle the water out while he also handed her his own breathing mask which she also stored away in the bag, "Preferred to Run." He grinned his famous smirk at her, making her heart race.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: And that's it for this chapter! Iris & Barry finally made it to Justice League Headquarters. But, what will they find inside? How will Barry run? Now that he has his suit again but doesn't have his powers?! **_

**STAY TUNED!**

 **THANK YOU to those who Follow, Fav, & Read & Review! =)**


	6. Chapter 5: Mr Blue Bird On My Shoulder

**Disclaimer: sadly I do NOT own Flash, Arrow, Justice League, etc., etc.. I think you're pretty quick to catch onto that memo by now.. HA, quick. Get it? No?**

 **Author's Note: I apologize for this chapter's extended lateness! I was away this weekend to a family reunion retreat at a park with limited internet service and anyway... I was supposed to be there to spend time with family and all of that. We didn't get back until late last night and by then I was pretty tired, so that I'd update this story the next day. I did try to write while I was there, so hope you like it!**

 **P.S. 10 brownie points to the reader who can guess the reference in this chapter! Well, actually, more than 1 reference, I believe... 5 total, I think.**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Barry made a shocking expression, "Batman really exists!?" but he puts the breathing mask on over his head._

 _They stepped into the pool and duck their heads under the water. Swimming closer to the bottom of the pool, it got warmer than she anticipated. 'Or maybe it was really Aquaman who came up with the idea. It did seem like more of his thing,' Iris thought wildly as they swam beneath the statue. Their heads resurfaced a bit later to a room in the basement. She felt chills stepping out of the pool but ignored them. The bag she was still carrying was soaking wet; droplets of water dripped on the marble floor. She zipped it open once more, put the breathing mask away, and got out a lump of wet clothes. Or, in this case, a particular red suit._

 _"Never was a fan of swimming," Barry commented, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair to wrinkle the water out while he also handed her his own breathing mask which she also stored away in the bag, "Preferred to Run." He grinned his famous smirk at her which made her heart race._

 _ **And Now...**_

* * *

 **MeMories of Flash**

 **On hot pursuit of a Speedster's trail ~ !**

* * *

Description:

Barry Allen dies in the Infinity Crisis of Earth. How his friends, fiance, and his family try to cope of his absence in the aftermath. Wally West tries to pick up the mantel of The Flash but not everybody is too pleased about him doing so. Could Barry still be alive? Or could he be gone for good? Join as the Justice League investigates.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **MR. BLUE BIRD ON MY SHOULDER**

She cleared her throat, passing him his red suit, "Yes, well, maybe you'll feel more at ease if you put this on."

"My suit!" he exclaimed excitedly as he took it from her, "What - put my suit on while it's still wet? I'll have you know that feeling is VERY uncomfortable, Iris."

She rolled her eyes at him and tried not to smile, "Can't you just, y'know, use your therma spreading, as Cisco called it, on your friction-proof suit?"

"Oh," he grumbles, "oh, I supposed I could." She giggles at this.

To show some decency, Iris turned her back on him while he was changing though she had a very strong urge just to turn around. It took him A LOT longer than he normally does. She could have sworn that she heard him fumble once. Then a, "I'm okay. I'm okay!" She giggled again and was about to turn her head when he hurriedly demanded, "No! Don't turn around."

Finally, "Okay, you can turn around now."

She did, and her breath caught in her throat. It had been so long since she had seen him as The Flash. He always did look good in red. The only thing was missing was that he had his mask pulled down. Secretly, she always thought that he looked sexier when she could look at his face and hair. It made him feel more like Barry Allen to her than The Flash did. At first, she didn't say anything though she slowly moved closer to him. She reached up on her tippytoes to kiss his cheek. Her fingers moved from caressing his face to pulling down his mask to cover his face, "Best to keep your face hidden."

"Oh, now you're telling me this?" he sarcastically jokes.

She puts a hand to her chin, "Hmm… now only to make it to the upper level without being undetected."

"Undetected, huh? How come?" he asks in curiosity.

She answers with a simple, "Bad guys, Bear, bad guys."

Oh, right. Barry almost forgot he didn't have any of his powers. "Iris? I have a _really_ bad idea."

Barry's idea of a bad idea was reaching to the top level crawling through the airshaft of the vents. Or at least Iris thought that was his bad idea.. she didn't find out until later. It was cold in the vents which soon dried their clothes.

"I haven't done this in a really long time," Barry complained, using his elbows as leverage to crawl.

"That sounds like you've done this before," She noted, taking view of his sexy ass and his red leather which turned a corner. She crawled after him… well, not in that sense, but you know, like, in the air shafts.

He heaved, "Oh, and you haven't?"

The climbed through a longer tunnel still. "I'm a reporter, Bear, I have -" she begins, but he motions for her to stop with a, "Shh! Do you hear something?"

They listened intently. It sounded like voices talking.

* * *

 _Barry, 3rd P.O.V. _

At last, Barry found a cover to the vents and squinted to peer through the cracks. Down on the floor below, Lex Luthor was speaking, "Time and time again, the Secret Society has had our ass handed to us and throttled by the Justice League. We were sick and tired of it. But then I finally thought,"

He could see the back of his bald-head, shining. It seemed like Lex Luthor was making his grand speech, "What if we took the fight to them? What if we destroyed their headquarters? It was only so easy. Low and behold," he chortled menacingly here, "you were even throwing a surprise party for Green Lantern; totally unaware and unguarded. Well Surprise! Soon, every single member of your little League will be vanquished and they'll have you, Clark, to blame for it." Now he was laughing delightedly.

Barry frowned. ' _Clark?_ ' Since when did Lex Luthor know of Superman's identity? Then he heard Clark's voice from somewhere nearby; it sounded like he was in pain, " _Please_ , Lex! Don't do this. We were friends once! Don't let the members of the Justice League disappear because of me. It's NOT worth it."

A feminine's voice pleaded in a shout, "CLARK!" He didn't recognize this voice. Supergirl, maybe?

"Focus on the were, Kent. Past tense -" Lex continued in a monotone, "Didn't you learn anything in that freak place you call a school? And I know I don't have to? But I will because I know it will make your alien skin _crawl_." He smiled, letting his black trench coat twirl as he prepared to leave. Lex Luthor walked under the vent again. They were right on top of him.

Barry sucked in a breath and let it out in a sigh. ' _It was now or never_ ," he thought, kicking at the vent's cover.

* * *

" _The Flash may be gone, Rogue's," discloses Batman, finally revealing himself from the shadows. With his batlike cowl and midnight black cape made visible, "but I'm not about to let his city fall to the likes of You."_

" _Ah, Batman," reports Captain Cold, powering up his gun and aiming it at his formidable foe, "one of Flash's buddies. I was wondering when one of you would be creeping out of the shadows. Turns out to be you, huh? Want to know a fun fact about bats? They move to a warmer climate once it gets too… " He lets his finger slip off the trigger, "Cold."_

 _Mick Rory was already picking himself up from off the ground, "It's not the same, Captain Cold, not the same."_

 _Ice met with Batman's cape, slowing him down considerably. In fact, he couldn't move his feat at all. Batman grunted, struggling to get out of the ice that got him frozen. Captain Cold came up to him closer and spat in his face, "Should have started with me first."_

 _Batman suddenly found himself surrounded by all three of the Rogues; Captain Cold, HeatWave, and Weather Wizard._

" _Flash was creative. He would have run circles around us, spinning away our oxygen," HeatWave told him as if he was reliving memories, using one of his pointer fingers as a demonstration of a whirlwind tornado._

 _Weather Wizard chortled, "Heh. All you do is punch and kick like a child throwing a tantrum."_

* * *

 _Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass could be heard. It was a memorable moment for Barry to see Clark Kent come crashing through a large window; the glass shards shattering to the floor. A memory that he would never forget._

 _Very startled, Harrison turned his gun on Clark and pulled the trigger. Bang! Bang! Bang! They hit Clark's shoulder one right after the other._

" _Nooooo!" Barry screamed, horrified. He tried to sit up, but his sides still ached from being kicked. His horrified expression turned into astonishment as he watched the bullet's shell casings fall off of Clark's shoulder and onto the floor - all dented._

 _Clark smirked. It was Harrison's turn to be frightened; he tried to make a beeline for the door, but Clark roughly pulled him back and tossed him out the same window that he came in like he was a sack of hay._

 _Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass could be heard. It was a memorable moment for Barry to see Clark Kent come crashing through a large window; the glass shards shattering to the floor._

* * *

Heh. Well, it was no window. But Barry Allen crashed his way through the vent and dropped like somebody would on a diving-board like a pencil. His feet weighed on Lex Luthor's shoulders which made him sink to the floor. He hopped off the villain's shoulders and placed hands on his hips. He quickly scanned his surroundings. Six of the founding members of the Justice League were pinned up to the wall with lead chains around their wrists and feet. "Hey guys!" He greeted them brightly and enthusiastically with a grin sprawled across his face, "Sorry I'm late to the party, but, you see, I said I would be here in a Fl-"

"FLASH!" Lex Luthor shouted, enraged.

"That's right!" Barry agreed in a upbeat tone, snapping his fingers. He wheeled around and faced Luthor, "Oh! So you know who I am? Good. That'll make things so much easier." And kicked him in the gut, making Lex groan. Apparently sometime after the whole meeting the Man of Steel episode, Clark had recovered the information that Lex had hired Harrison to do his dirty work. Payback time. Barry cracked his knuckles menacingly and his lips twitched upward.

"That Flash is too big to be Bart," he heard Green Lantern whisper in awe to the other members, who had identical, matching shocked expressions on their faces. Some even had their mouths hanging agape.

' _Bart?_ ' He shrugged. Barry had no idea who this, ' _Bart_ ' character was. Maybe it was a new League member he hadn't met. Something green and glittery, lying in the centre of the floor, caught his eye.

"Somebody say fart? Heyyy, I'm not _that_ stinky, but-" he went over to it and picked it to hold in his hands, examining it, "What is this? This green-looking weird rock? Oh, right. Kryptonite, Superman's weakness - Everybody knows that, but what's it doing here in the middle of the room?" he turned back to Luthor with astounding astonishment, "Shouldn't you know, Luthor, that you shouldn't leave your _toy_ , or in this case your greatest weapon, lying in the middle of the room just for somebody like me to come and pick it up? Isn't that like in the guide of How-to-Be-Villainous dummies 101 - Or something like that? Hmm. Where should I throw it?" He examined the rock once more, debating.

"FLASH!" Lex yelled in rage again, grunting.

Batman begun, "Just get rid of it before-"

* * *

 **PAUSE!** While Batman's mouth is hanging open in slow-mo

Narrator : Ohhh Yes. Have I forgot to mention _why_ ALL the members of the League were tied up? Have you guessed it? You got it. Umm. Because, like, every member of the Secret Society crashed Hal Jordan's Welcome-back-from-the-Dead surprise party. Apparently this also happened in the comics, I just tweaked it a little ;) (A/N: Please lemme know if I'm wrong!) Ah! Perhaps this was the, "Bad idea" that Barry & Iris were talking about. Now, let's continue before Batman's mouth gets tired from hanging open for far too long and we get tired of looking inside it. **Eww**! Disgusting! - **ZOOMS IN** \- Is that a spinach stuck in between his white teeth? Just kidding! Made you look.

Ha. You see what I did there? " **ZOOM** " IN? Spoiler alert! No? Okay, I will stop with the pun jokes. Maybe..

 **RESUME PLAY**!

* * *

"Just get rid of it before-"

 **WHAM!** An unexpected fist came flying and knocked Barry's jaw sideways. He dropped the green rock in surprise and groaned in agony. That punch really packed a punch.

"- that happens." Batman finishes, also with a groan. His groan differed from Flash's for it was in exasperation rather than pain.

"You didn't think it would be ALL that easy now, did you, Flash?" Professor Zoom announced his arrival, smirking menacingly, "Welcome to your Return of Hell!"

He spat out a tooth and blood at the villain's feet, "You first."

Zoom used his superspeed and pinned the Speedster-without-any-powers up against the wall as well. His fingers clutched around Barry's throat too tightly, his dirty fingernails digging into him. Blood trickled down his throat and he was having a hard time breathing.

"FLASH!" Batman called out to him, tryin' to let loose his wrist from the hold.

* * *

 **Pause!**

Narrator: Ohhh, wait a minute! We can't forget about Iris. Hey wait! Isn't there a song with that title!? How does that go again?

' _And all I can taste is this moment_

 _And all I can breathe is your life_

 _When sooner or later it's over_

 _I just don't wanna miss you tonight,_

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am,_

 _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

 _Or the moment of truth in your lies_

 _When everything feels like the movies_

 _Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_ ,'

By GooGooDolls.

Okay, okay. Sorry, got a little carried away. So what was Iris doing this whole time, may you ask? Good question! Well she wasn't bleeding like Barry was but we can well assume that she still safe up in the air vent, onlooking the scene before her. At least momentarily.

Hey wait. What is that she is grabbing from her bag?

 **Resume Play!**

* * *

 _Iris, 1st P.O.V._

My blood boiled in rage, seeing Barry's blood. ' _I don't want to lose him again,'_ I thought desperately while reaching for what I was looking for in my bag. Seconds later, I pulled out a smokescreen detonator, turned it on, and dropped it. It rolled and whirled on the white marble floor, releasing its grey smoke into the air. It made it almost impossible to see anything but I could see from above. It was just the diversion Barry needed. He punched Zoom in the face before ducking, cradling his hand as if that punch hurt.

* * *

 _Barry 1st POV_

Although that punch extremely hurt - to the point where I might've thought that it was broken - it allowed me my freedom, that's not how I got away. Just like that. Another blur with a red streak entered the fray and collided with Zoom. I may not have my powers at the moment, but I could still calculate the ratio of their velocity - their speed. My hero, my idol, it was unbelievable; that the first Flash would come to my rescue. My blue eyes widened in astonishment.

"Fl-FLASH!" I called out to him in acknowledgement, knowing it was Jay.

He glanced in my direction briefly. "What the devil's do you think you're doing, boy!?" Jay all but yelled at me while he parried a thrust from Zoom.

I flinched at his tone. I didn't know why, but it made me uneasy. In a way, he was right. What _WAS_ I doing by just observing the battle and not doing anything? It was infuriating. I was not used to this helplessness. It was usually Iris who needed saving. Not I. My thoughts returned to Iris, ' _Iris! Where was she? What was she doing?'_ My eyes quickly scanned the oval room, finally landing on her seconds later. She dropped down, like I did, from the vent where we were hiding before and scampered to where the rest of the Heroes were hung up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I wanted to scream at her, but didn't.

I was in panic mode. Jay was fighting _my_ fight, Iris was an easy target, and other members of Secret Society started showing up such as Talia Al Ghul, Doctor Psycho, Deathstroke, Captain Boomerang, Captain Cold, HeatWave, Doctor Light, the humongous Giganta, Gorilla Grodd, Silver banshee, Weather Wizard, Vandal Savage, and much much more. We were outnumbered.

But that's not the main reason why I was panicking. My world started to fall apart as my life flashed before my eyes while they witnessed Zoom thrusting his fist up into Jay's chest twisting his arteries inside.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Eeek! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I know, I know.. R.I.P. Jay! *Sniffles**Sniffles* How will Barry react? How will he get home now that Jay is... ?**

 **Justice League VS. Secret Society next chapter!**

 **Until then, STAY TUNED!**

 **THANK YOU to those who Follow, Fav., Read & Review! I always love hearing from you guys =) **

**Oh! One last footnote! If you didn't already know, Flash returns on the CW for Season 3 on October the 4rth and Arrow for Season 5 on October the 5th. Tom Felton (A.K.A Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter) will be a season regular in Flash, and I hear Green Lantern is possibly coming to Arrow xD**


	7. Chapter 6: To Grieve for the Grave

**_Previously..._**

 _My blue eyes widened in astonishment._

 _"Fl-FLASH!" I called out to him in acknowledgement, knowing it was Jay._

 _He glanced in my direction briefly. "What the devil's do you think you're doing, boy!?" Jay all but yelled at me while he parried a thrust from Zoom._

 _I flinched at his tone. I didn't know why, but it made me uneasy. In a way, he was right. What WAS I doing by just observing the battle and not doing anything? It was infuriating. I was not used to this helplessness. It was usually Iris who needed saving. Not I. My thoughts returned to Iris, 'Iris! Where was she? What was she doing?' My eyes quickly scanned the oval room, finally landing on her seconds later. She dropped down, like I did, from the vent where we were hiding before and scampered to where the rest of the Heroes were hung up._

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I wanted to scream at her, but didn't._

 _I was in panic mode. Jay was fighting my fight, Iris was an easy target, and other members of Secret Society started showing up such as Talia Al Ghul, Doctor Psycho, Deathstroke, Captain Boomerang, Captain Cold, HeatWave, Doctor Light, the humongous Giganta, Gorilla Grodd, Silver banshee, Weather Wizard, Vandal Savage, and much much more. We were outnumbered._

 _But that's not the main reason why I was panicking. My world started to fall apart as my life flashed before my eyes while they witnessed Zoom thrusting his fist up into Jay's chest twisting his arteries inside._

 _ **And Now...**_

* * *

 **MeMories of Flash**

 **On a hot pursuit of a Speedster's trail ~ !**

* * *

Description:

Barry Allen dies in the Infinity Crisis of Earth. How his friends, fiance, and his family try to cope of his absence in the aftermath. Wally West tries to pick up the mantel of The Flash but not everybody is too pleased about him doing so. Could Barry still be alive? Or could he be gone for good? Join as the Justice League investigates.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **To Grieve for the Grave**

 _Barry, 1st P.O.V._

" **NOOOOOOOOO!** " I screamed loudly, agonized.

I was powerless. I did not have any of my powers, I was not a meta-human, I was just human again. There was absolutely no freakin' way I could beat Zoom. I watched in horror as Jay's lifeless body shrivel up and crumpled to the floor.

"Bastard!" Green Lantern spat, trying to wriggle his wrists free.

I agree with him. Zoom really was a BASTARD. All in caps. Because he deserved it and I was very angry with him. Angry, enraged, whatever you want to call it. So angry that I picked up that freakin' bloody kryptonite from off the floor and tossed it as hard as I could at Zoom; it clanged at his mask before clinking to the marble floor. Blood began to trickle down his face from underneath his dark mask but I didn't care. My blood was still seething in rage.

Surprised by my own actions, that gave just enough distance with the green rock for Superman to break free from his chains. His face was contorted. "I got Luthor!" And started to fly straight for the little bald man.

"No, wait!" Halted a new voice. I turned toward the entrance of the room's golden archway to find… A little version of Superman? My eyes blinked twice, double checking. Sure enough, there was a little Superman along with five others I didn't know though they looked familiar due to their costumes. "Taking out Savage is the biggest priority. You handle Savage, I'll get Luthor."

SuperMan did not seem to really like this plan of strategy, but solemnly nodded in agreement, "Alright, but make sure he doesn't get away. Justice needs to be served."

The younger version of Superman _winked_ at Superman, "Hey. Who do you think you're talking to?"

There was a malicious laugh. "You'll need a millennium years before you can beat me." Vandal Savage boasted, his black mustache twitched as his hands rested on his damn staff.

SuperMan changed course, now flying straight for Savage. "We'll see about that! It'll only take me a minute to have you locked up behind bars for millennium years."

"Wait, I'm confused," says a voice. It was Captain Cold and he pointed his Cold gun at me, "Zoom utterly destroys geezer Flash, but who are you? Baby Flash?"

I grinned painfully, masking my true emotions of despair. Even though Leonard Snart was a villain, he was still considered as my friend… somewhat. It was a complicated relation. I snort before I say, "Snart! Haven't seen ya in such a long time. What happened? Didya freeze for far too long out in the cold?"

It was fun watching Snart go rigid at those words. His gray eyes narrowed, "Nobody snorts and calls me Snart except… For an annoying Flash. It was always a bad habit of his."

Whispers broke out among the villains and even among the heroes at these words. "I thought the Flash was dead!" A villain, Giganta, shouted. And when she shouted, it really rung.

I puffed out my chest, a bit proud and smug. "Well, you thought wrong. Clearly Flash still lives after... however many of years."

Groans could be heard. Then, "Stay still, will you?" Cold commanded.

Next thing I knew, coldness surrounded me and I blacked out.

* * *

 _SuperMan's POV_

It was sometime after the fight. All the villains had been dealt with accordingly and locked up away in a special Prison where they won't be released any time soon. Some…. Escaped. I really hated that word.

"Damn it! He's still not coming around," Batman pronounced. He was doing chest compressions on The Flash (...Barry Allen?)'s chest, who was lying on the floor freezing to death.

I was still having a hard time believing. Iris was crying and panicking next to me, "No no no no, please! I don't want to lose my husband a second time. You're the Justice League, aren't you? Save him."

Diana Prince took a plaid wool blanket and wrapped it around Barry Allen, though she glared up at Iris. "What does it look like we're doing?" She snapped. "He was unexpected."

Arthur Curry jolly chuckled with his arms crossed. "He was always unexpected."

"He shouldn't be here," Victor Stone added, "What is he doing here? Iris, you have some explaining to do."

"I still can't believe he's here," Hal Jordan muttered to me and I nodded knowingly. My thoughts exactly.

Wally West couldn't take his eyes off his brother-in-law.

"He's a good man," complimented Dick Grayson, going up to Wally and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Let me try," Jay Garrick suggested to Bruce who moved aside at once. The first Flash hovered above Barry Allen and then gently touched his hand. A wave of electricity jolted through their fingers. Barry Allen awoke with his blue eyes wide, gasping for air.

* * *

 _Barry, 1st POV_

I jolted awake. Couldn't remember what I was doing before I fell asleep, or why I fell asleep exactly, I just remembered being really confused. I tilted my head and found myself staring into ocean blue eyes and being drawn into them.

"Praise the Lord! He's awake. How're you feeling, son?" They asked… They? He. Jay Garrick was asking me a question.

Jay Garrick?! Impossible. I bolted up into a sitting position. Didn't I see him die with my own two blue eyes? My lips also turned upward, "Jay! Wait, how -? How is it possible that you're alive?! I saw you die."

"It'll take a little more than a punch to finish off this old geezer, I can assure you," Jay explained with a wink, "Time reminisce. Went back in time, met my past self, and I think you know what happens after that. But, is that what you are? A time reminisce?"

"Wha-?" I started to say, my brain pounding like crazy.

It was then I realized that we were not the only ones in the nicely, newer-built oval room. "That's what we would like to ask you," said Clark Kent with his arms crossed and in his tights, cape, and all. "How is it possible that you're alive, Bartholomew Allen?"

Alive? Does this mean I died? I was going to answer, but Iris intervened. "No no no no! We can't do anything that'll rupture the timeline. You Speedsters should know that better than anyone. This is Barry Allen… From 2015. He is stuck here in this timeline until we can figure out a way to get him back home."

"Hmm. So you are like a time reminisce after all?" Jay inquired thoughtfully.

"Stuck?" Bruce said simply.

Iris's ringtone of, 'I need a Hero,' started going off and she reached into her pocket for a small black device and pulled it out and pressed it. The color changed from black to blue, and then she put it in her ear. "Hello?" She answered, walking away from the rest of the group.

"Woohooo! My best friend is back!" Green Lantern cheered, pumping his fist into the air and then tried to proceed to give me a highfive.

"I'm sorry," I apologized wholeheartedly, "...who are you?"

Silence, except for Iris's distant voice, filled the room.

Then Jay spoke up, "Of course he wouldn't know who you are. He is from the past… Unless he'd already met you in his timeline." He turned questioningly at me.

My forehead wrinkled, deep in thought. "I - it's really weird. Sometimes I get these flashbacks-"

"Ha, Flash. Good one," Hal chuckled briefly.

"Sometimes I get these flashbacks," I continued again, "with memories. I know I've met Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne. I know your name, Hal Jordan, but don't remember meeting you. But I haven't met you all in my timeline, so it's weird right?"

"Definitely weird," Hal Jordan agreed, slapping me on the back. "Well, I'm Hal Jordan, your soon-to-be best friend. Anything you need at all, you come to me. Alright?"

I grimaced and avoided my gaze with him. "Do I really want to be best friends with this guy? He introduced himself to me like we're going to get married or somethin'. I dunno. I better steer clear of him."

Bruce Wayne chuckled briefly. "Steer clear alright. He was best man at your wedding if that helps at all."

"Bruce!" Diana hissed warningly, but it was already too late. I had received the message. I was going to get married? I was instantly filled with hope and my thoughts once again returned to Iris.

"It's definitely _NOT_ Iris, if that's what you're thinking," Hal Jordan added hastily.

And my hopes plummeted just as quickly. How was it that this guy could read my thoughts? Was he from the future, too? Ah. This was giving me a headache.

Victor rolled his eyes, "Like that's not hinting anything. Way to go, idiot."

Arthur cleared his throat, "Ahem. Cyborg? You saying that is also not helping the matter at hand."

Victor turned to him, "Insensitive much, Aquaman?" and raised his right hand as it was entirely biotic.

Arthur looked down at his webbed-feet while his cheeks turned red, "Sorry, Cyborg, I didn't mean- I mean, I'm pretty much like a fish." He joked at his own expense.

Hal scrunched up his nose as he took a sniff, "You sure smell like one, fishsticks. Don'tcha' ever take a shower?"

"Watch it!" Aquaman growled at him. "I practically live in the Ocean. What's the point of taking a shower if I'm just going to go back into the sea again?"

Hal sighed to Aquaman's obliviousness, and held up two of his fingers. "I'll give ya two words: Salt-Water. You've been living in it for far too long if you don't notice it. Now I just need some fries and chips, and we're all good."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed for being Alive. I laughed for Jay being Alive. It is a wonderful feeling! Being Alive. Cyborg chuckled along with me. Even SuperMan smiled a little. That was until Iris rejoin the group, her eyes were red. She had been crying. My laughter died down.

"The little Man…" SuperMan was quick to comment, eying at her for confirmation.

Iris nodded and burst into tears again. "I'm such a bad mother. I shouldn't have let him go back to school."

My eyebrows furrowed in suspicion at this. It was like, I dunno, they were having some sort secret conversation.

Hal Jordan raised his hand as if we were in school. "Uhh, I think we're all missing something here," he quipped.

"Yeah," Bruce said with a slight mischievous grin, "Your brain. Use your head, flashlight, it's not that hard to think."

Hal glared at him and mumbled, "Haha, real funny. Flashlights don't have heads, genius."

"Then what does that say about you?" Bruce's smile went up ever so slightly.

Just as Hal was about to make some snappy retort, I broke up the argument, "Okay, ENOUGH. Speedster's thinknearlytwiceenoughfasterthantheamountofampusedtopowerupaflashlight. Thatmakesyoubothdumb. AlthoughBruceHaldidjustsayyouwere a genius, soIdon'tknowwhatthat says about Hal," I shrug here, then turned to the women of my dreams, "What's up, Iris?"

Hal and Bruce just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Did you catch any of what he just said?" Hal whispered to Bruce. "All I heard was Bruce, Hal, and Iris."

Bruce's lips thinned agitatedly. "I think he's telling us off and insulting us. Well, you mostly."

"Oh," voiced Hal, comprehension dawning on his face. Then his expression turned furious, "Hey!"

"Pfft. Men," Diana scoffed, though she looked rather amused at the exchange.

"What is it, Iris?" I repeated again, more clearly this time, ignoring the whispers.

Iris was looking fearful and I couldn't help but be worried about her. There was no time for arguments if the love of my life was feeling down. It was worse, much worse than I expected.

"The school just called. It's Don," she explained quietly, "he's seriously sick. His fever is back and is at a higher temperature than before. I - I don't know what to do if he - if he - not right after -" she bursts into tears again.

I go over to her and wrap my strong arms comfortingly around her trembling shoulders. I know this isn't the time to be feeling this way, but my heart was racing like it was running faster than my legs could when I was the Flash. No, I still am the Flash.

Hal Jordan frowned disapprovingly. "Things were much more simple when he was under the ground," he whispered again.

Bruce quickly thwacked Hal on the side of the head, "You're digging your own grave." Followed by a, "Oww," from Hal.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yayyy! I finally got the next chapter up. I am so sorry for the long wait. But I am pretty ill, myself. In December, I go in for surgery and sometimes I don't feel like writing much anymore because I just don't have the energy. It's been a problem =/ Especially because I do intend to finish this story one day. Although REVIEWS and Encouragement from you Awesome readers do help a ton xD What did you all think of Season 3 Flashpoint premiere? =)**

 **THANK YOU to those who Follow, Fav., Read & Review!**

 **Few more things before I go.**

 **1) If any of the Supers seem out of character to you, please let me know. This a Fanfiction. It is a lot harder writing them in-character when you are writing about a bunch of Supers. Trust me.**

 **2) What Super POV would you like to see in this story? =)**

 **Until then, STAY TUNED!**


	8. Chapter 7: Bang

**Disclaimer: Barry speeds his way to tell you that I DON'T FREAKIN' OWN HIM! Or Justice League. Then he disappears in a Flash.**

 **A/N: Another chapter up! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"The school just called. It's Don," she explained quietly, "he's seriously sick. His fever is back and is at a higher temperature than before. I - I don't know what to do if he - if he - not right after -" she bursts into tears again._

 _I go over to her and wrap my strong arms comfortingly around her trembling shoulders. I know this isn't the time to be feeling this way, but my heart was racing like it was running faster than my legs could when I was the Flash. No, I still am the Flash._

 _Hal Jordan frowned disapprovingly. "Things were much more simple when he was under the ground," he whispered again._

 _Bruce quickly thwacked Hal on the side of the head, "You're digging your own grave." Followed by a, "Oww," from Hal._

 _ **And Now...**_

* * *

 **MeMories of Flash**

 **On a hot pursuit of a Speedster's trail ~ !**

* * *

Description:

Barry Allen dies in the Infinity Crisis of Earth. How his friends, fiance, and his family try to cope of his absence in the aftermath. Wally West tries to pick up the mantel of The Flash but not everybody is too pleased about him doing so. Could Barry still be alive? Or could he be gone for good? Join as the Justice League investigates.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Bang**

 _Barry, 1st POV_

Followed by a, "Oww," from Hal. He massaged the back side of his head of the spot that got hit while he added, "Did I ever say that I liked things simple?"

"You're simple-minded," Bruce pointed out. He shrugged his shoulders and scoffed.

"Says you," Hal muttered back with a small groan.

They ended their bicker and returned to the main conversation. "Want me to give you a lift back to the school, sisris?" Wally asked friendly and energetically, his hands getting ready as if to pick her up.

Iris looked his way. As if suddenly realizing that he was there. "And what are YOU doing here, Kid?! You're supposed to be in school," she reprimanded her brother.

"I had to come help, didn't I?" Wally grinned, "Life of a SuperHero and all that. Besides, Superboy here," he clapped a hand on Conner's shoulders, "wanted to come aide his mentor as did I. And, I think, all of us felt exactly the same way."

I was looking toward the smaller group now. Now that Wally had joined them, the small group was a total of six. One member was dark skinned and had tattoos up both his arms. There was a teenage female with entirely green skin and long red hair; she doesn't go unnoticeable. There was another female with her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, she was also wearing green suit that looked oddly familiar to Green Arrow. Although Superboy shrugged Wally's hand off immediately, they all nodded with him in agreement.

"There's no think, Wallman, there's just do," said a smaller individual who looked strangely like Batman.

Bruce's eyes narrowed in annoyance at this. "Did you forget all your training, Robin? Either that or you've been hanging around impulse for too long."

Robin's blue eyes widened, but kept his mouth shut after that.

Wally's eyes snapped to Bruce, also slightly annoyed. "It's not impulse, it's Kid Flash!" He announced proudly, puffing out his chest.

Bruce ignored him.

Then Wally's attention went back to his sister, "So, do you want me to give you a lift or dontcha? 'Cause like you said, I do need to get back to prison."

The girl with the blonde ponytail chuckled as if trying not to laugh at him.

Iris's beautiful amber eyes turned to me. "What about him? How is he going to get home?"

A grin spread across Hal's face as he clapped a hand on my back again, "Don't worry about Barry here, Iris. We will take extra good care of him. Make sure he gets back home."

A heavyweight suddenly weighed in on my shoulders. I had a bad feeling about that.

"I promise I - We- will get him back home," SuperMan added. "Safe and sound."

Apparently, his comment reassured Iris for she nodded and wrapped her grey cardigan tighter around her shoulders. "Time to go back to school then," she tells Wally as he picks her up in his arms, "Never thought I'd have to say that again. See you later, Bear," she blows a kiss at me before they both disappear in a flash.

I have my arms crossed. "I can look after myself, you know. I'm not a little kid," I tell them defensively.

"Yeah," Bruce mutters sarcastically, "You're doing a great job of it. No powers..."

Why do I get the feeling that I'm being mocked at? "Is he always like this?" I ask the room at large, pointing at Batman with my thumb.

"For him, this is being too friendly," Aquaman explains, "you're lucky. Normally he doesn't even give a compliment."

"To you," Diana adds in Aquaman's direction. "He doesn't give a compliment to you."

SuperMan let his arms fall to his sides. "We know you're not a kid, Barry, but that is precisely for that reason why you need looking after. You're the Flash."

The room falls silent after that pronunciation as they remember their fallen Hero friend. I just give them a confused face. "Yeah. I know I'm the Flash. What I don't get is why that requires babysitting?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"The less you know, the better." Bruce answers shortly.

Again, I give them a confused look. "How is that better?"

Suddenly, there a shine of bright green light. "Alright. Enough of this chit-chat," Hal chimes in with a grin, "Climb aboard the Hogwarts Express, Fleetfeet!"

I turn to the right of me and felt my jaw drop. It really was the Hogwart Express in green light… It wasn't really here, but it was more like… a projecting hologram? "Are you kidding me?!" I ask in awe.

Hal's grin just furthered. The green light was coming from his green ring. "What? Who doesn't dream of riding it?"

* * *

 **Location: Central City Elementary. Time: 2032**

 _Don, 1st POV._

A bright light shone in my eye. I wanted to blink, but I must not. At last, Doctor Ham (that's what I know him by) pulled away his penlight and I had time to blink before he shone the light in my other eye. There was a knock at the door, the Doctor and I both turn to find my mum and Uncle.

"Mummy!" I say excitedly when I see her. I want to run to her, but I know I must not, so I stay put on the doctor's table… bed… whatever it is. "Where's daddy?" I wanted to know.

She gives me a sad face and pats my cheek. "Sorry, sweetie, he is with Uncle Hal at the moment, but he wishes he could be with you."

"Oh," I say with disappointment. I don't get very much time to spend with my dad. I've only heard stories about him. Is it bad to want to get to know my dad?

* * *

 _IRIS, 3rd POV._

"What is wrong with him?" she asks directly to Doctor Hamilton. She knows this doctor and she trusts him. Clark Kent knows this doctor and also trusts him and that is saying something. In fact, he was the one who recommended that they bring Don to Doctor Emil Hamilton in the first place. Doctor Hamilton is average height, gray eyes, and has short dark brown hair. He is a superb Physician who is trusted within in the League and has dealt with treating Supers all the time, and he promises to keep his mouth shut about it and confidential to all his patients healthcare.

Doctor Hamilton shakes his head as he flips a page over his clipboard, "I don't get it. His fever is off the charts and unexplained. It's like it's something unnatural, or supernatural. Never encountered a case like it in all my years. However, that doesn't mean I can't do something about it. I can run some more tests. With your permission, of course."

Iris's mouth thinned, "It is Mrs. West-Allen, but yes. I give you permission to save my boy."

Doctor Hamilton nods, "which I will give my best effort in doing. And actually, while we're on the subject, I am quite concerned about your other child as well. They're twins, no?"

Iris's face pales. "Yes, that's right. Dawn. They're twins. Why? What's wrong with her?"

"I think it best if you witness with your own eyes," says Doctor Hamilton briefly, pinching the bridge of his nose and then fixing his glasses.

"I'll stay here with the kid," Wally friendly suggests, giving Don a high five.

"Thanks, Walls. We won't be gone long, just to check in on Dawn," she appreciates.

She and the Doctor then leave the room and walks down the hallway to the kid's classroom. She pushes open the door slightly, and her eyes sought Dawn. She found her small daughter sitting cross-legged on the floor in the corner of the room, facing the creamy-yellow wall. She had her arms outstretched and appeared to be hugging somebody as if they were invisible, and she was talking to… talking to herself?

"There was a strange-looking man with blonde hair who came earlier who looks an awful lot like you, Daddy. Mummy said that he wasn't my dad, but she is pretty friendly with him." Dawn was saying to nobody, nodding her head to this fact. "I am worried that he might drive you two apart." Her blue eyes, so much like her father's, appeared to be that they were about to cry.

It didn't make any sense. Her daughter wasn't crazy. But it was then that a strong presence flowed through her and she became startled. She hadn't felt that strong of a presence ever since… ever since her husband passed away. Maybe she herself was going crazy. He couldn't possibly be here, could he?! No way. Her eyes roamed the room but they only viewed small kids and their teachers, Mrs. Fenton and Mrs. Darbin. That couldn't be possible.

Iris slowly closes the classroom door and turns around, giving the Doctor a questioningly look.

He coughs and raises his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, looking sophisticated. "My best theory is that she is delusional?" he suggests.

Iris glares in return. "My daughter is NOT delusional! And nor am I, for that matter." She snaps, turning on her heels.

They begin walking back to the nurse's office. "Of course not," the Doctor is quick to dismiss, though there was a bit of sarcasm to his tone. He easily keeps pace with her, "I never suggested that you had anything to do with it, Mrs. West-Allen. Ignore what the Doctor has to say if you don't want to keep your children alive,"

He had a point. He continued, "But let me get to the point. Your son, Don, is terribly sick. What if that holds true for his sister? Over the years research shows that twins share a telepathic strong bond with each other… even if they are fraternal. Let me ask you, Mrs. West, can it not be possible that your daughter could also start to show the same symptoms?"

Coldness gripped at her heart at those words. Ever since she met her husband, she's come to believe in the impossible. How could she not after what she's seen? Still, it doesn't make her feel any better. If not, worse. She doesn't want to lose her whole family. She couldn't. It was too much for her to bear. Her face paled as she spun around to face the Doctor once more. She raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that you want both of my children to be sick, Doctor?"

The Doctor's face turned green at her piercing stare. "Oh no-" he says hastily, loosening his coat collar with one of his index fingers, "Not at all," he answers in honesty and wholeheartedly, "Just a precaution."

She put her hands on her hips. "Then why don't you concentrate on saving my son!"

* * *

 _DON, 1st POV_

The Doctor is taking my blood pressure. The blood pressure meter squeezes at my arm and I wince. There is a surprise knock at the door, and we all turn to look at it. The door opens and my momma's blonde friend and Uncle Hal enter the room.

Immediately, they caught my attention and I am distracted by them. My mother gasps lightly in shock. "Barry! What are you doing here?" She asks in mild surprise.

She called him Barry. Wasn't that my dad's name? "Daddy! Uncle Hal!" I squeal in delight.

The tick on the blood pressure meter rises and Doctor Hamilton takes it off my arm so that I can jump down off the table. I run and jump into my dad's arms. He always takes me by surprise, but I am comfortable here in his arms. He is so warm.

"Yo, kiddo!" says Uncle Hal enthusiastically, "I wanted to show Mr. Allen here a cool place, but he insisted that we come here first. Don't you feel loved?"

I nod into my dad's red sweater. "A cool place? Where's that?" I innocently asked Uncle Hal, giving him my puppy eyes.

I felt my father shrug. "To be honest, I don't know," he tells my mother honestly, "I just got this strong feeling that I needed to be here." He squats down to my eye-level.

I frowned. I don't get what he means. "You came here to see mommy, didn't you dad? You love her that much. Muah!" I make a kissy sound with the motion and kiss him on the cheek. I was right. He was warm.

Uncle Wally and Uncle Hall laughed at the look on my dad's face. But my dad smiled at me and my heart pounded in my chest. "Yes, I do love her that much," My dad admits, "but I came here to see you, slugger," and ruffles my blonde hair with his comforting hand. I liked the feeling.

At my dad's words, my mother's face turns red. "Momma," I ask, pulling away slightly from my dad to stare up at her with wonder eyes, "Why are you turning red? Are you sick, too?"

Uncle Wally chuckles at this and nudges her in the rib gently with his elbow, "Oooo, sisris. You've got it badddd for a certain blonde."

Momma's face turns even redder. "Shut up, Wally."

The Doctor cuts in, "Might I remind you all, that we've got a sick patient here? Too many people in one room can overwhelm a person and cause stress. Please let me do my job," he is looking over one of his many clipboard charts.

Uncle Wally smiled. "Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

Uncle Hal raised an eyebrow at him at this, "taken a line out of Dick's book, I see?"

"Nah, I'll stick to my one-liner. I gotta get going. Be back in a Flash!" And Uncle Wally raced out the door.

"Hey!" My dad shouted after him. "That's my line!" But it was too late. Uncle Wally was already gone.

"Technically, he is your protege," Uncle Hal shrugs. "So, you're both Flashes."

"Hal!" My mother hissed at him, a warning in her voice.

"But so is Bart! So I mean, it is a legacy of Flashes…" Uncle Hal is quick to try and make amends.

"Hal…" My mother groaned, palming her forehead.

My father asks, "Who's Bart?"

"You Supers..." the Doctor interrupts while he overlooks some graphs on his clipboard chart, "I'll never get any work done if you keep speeding in and out here faster than the speed of light. HOLY - ! Unbelievable incredible. I don't know know how… yet… but according to these charts, Don's health is perfectly normal, but… that can't be right. He was burning up a storm earlier. I think I'll rerun the schematics and diagnostics, want to be extra sure…."

"You hear that, slugger? You're going to be okay. I knew you would," my dad optimized, ruffling my hair once more before standing up.

My mother is in tears again and I don't know why. She goes over to embrace my dad, "Barry! Isn't that great?" she burries her face into his shoulder before quickly letting go of him. Why? I don't get it.

Uncle Hal beams. "Now that that's taken care of, Bear…" his smile getting even wider, "there's a place that we have to be."

* * *

 _BARRY, 3rd POV._

Barry really didn't want to leave Iris's side, but this Hal guy dragged him along for the ride anyhow. To…

"A bar?" he questions his "friend" with uncertainty as he stares up at the building. This was the place that he wanted to show him so badly? He didn't get it.

Hal Jordan shakes his head as if to disagree and waves his pointer finger at him. "Not just any bar, mate." He says nonchalantly, "Who forget who you're talking to, I am the Space Spector, so Welcome to The Hole in SPACE!" He threw out his hands as if to show him the whole world.

Instead of being either shocked or disappointed, a blank expression appeared on Barry's face. Hal Jordan wasn't kidding. He could see the Earth from here if he looked down. Stars stretched from the ends of… well, he was going to say Earth, but that wouldn't be right considering they weren't even on the planet, somehow… but he somehow got the feeling that this wasn't his first trip up into space. It wasn't quite as starry as he had pictured it. Spheres of all shapes and sizes surrounded them of rocky, bulky structure; the sun, being the hottest (obviously), still seemed light years away. Someone had miraculously built a tilting building on one of these rocky spheres; a bar called The Hole. Colorful welcome signs lit up the dark space like a firework display. But all Barry could think about, at that moment, was… "Dude, don't call me your mate. Gross," and he pretends to shudder.

Hal wheeled around to look at him and raised an eyebrow, "Really? Not even an intsy bit impressed?" he made the motion with his thumb and pointer finger as if trying to close in a gap, "I thought we were friends, considering the fact that we came here all the time."

It was only when Barry started walking passed him that realization dawned on him, and his jaw dropped, "OH. MY. GOD! I'M IN SPACE!" He doesn't panic very often, but he was definitely panicking now. His legs started shaking in his friction-resistance yellow boots.

"The Big Bang theory did happen, but yeah, we can assume God created the space that you're in," Hal laughed, "but seriously. You're just _now_ noticing that?"

"Oi. You may be a Space Spector, but I'm a Speedster and can travel faster than the speed of light. Time temporal aftereffect," he explained knowledgeably.

They entered the building. "Forgot you had that side effect. Okay, fair point," Hal noted.

Barry was wildly looking about. He's never been in a bar in space before. To be honest, he had no knowledge that there even WERE buildings in space. Until now, of course. The place was mostly crowded with… "Are those aliens?" He asks Hal in an undertone, "Houston, we have a problem. Again, why a bar? Did you also forget that alcohol as no effect on me whatsoever?

However, they started walking to the main midnight sleek counter and plopped themselves down in vacant spiny, woody stools. "The usual," Hal told the fat, green-skinned barman while he shrugged off his brown jacket, "Oh yeah, and the usual for this guy," jabbing his thumb in Barry's direction.

"Hey, it's The Flash!" the barman boomed in obvious delight, "Never know when you'll speed your way here. Was beginning to think that you ceased to exist in the presence of your absence, but I heard about what you accomplished on Earth… even we ought to grace you with our gratitude. It's on the house, boys," he places the drinks in front of them, "Only don't go boasting about it to my other customers. It's bad for business."

"Uhh, thanks?" Barry acknowledged nervously, still not really sure what he exactly did on his planet. Something clicked in his mind, "Ooooh, so this is why you brought me here. You wanted free drinks." He berated Hal.

Hal brings his glass up to his lips and takes a sip, savoring it, "That normally doesn't happen, idiot. I brought you here to have a good time because that's what bros do. And usually, even though you're immune to it, you go ahead and drink up anyway." Then to the bartender, he says, "Don't worry, Plankworth, we know how to keep a secret." He gulps the rest of his drink down.

Yup. Go ahead and spoil everything. Barry was beginning to see his relation, somewhat, to this Hal guy. "If I'm a idiot, than you're a jerk," he brings his own glass up to his lips and gulps down the useless liquid, "but thanks, bro."

Hal chuckles, "Then you're an even bigger idiot, bro." The barman refills his shot.

"I think you're both idiots," chides a female voice next to them, "You know how to keep a secret? Oh, please. What do you think you're doing bringing him to a place like this, Hal?"

Hal's head jerks up at this voice, his eyes a tad red already. Barry kind of recognizes this voice as well.

Both men turn their eyes upon to find… "Diana? What're you doing here?" Hal asks in great surprise, spluttering his drink a little.

The drink spills some on Diana's leotard and she tries to clean the spot out. "Making sure the timeline stays in tact and to make sure you don't do anything stupid like you usually do."

"Too late," Barry mutters, gulping down the rest of his shot. Diana roars in laughter at this.

Hal is now red in the face, "Hey! Some friend you are, Bear."

Ooooh. He gets it now, he thinks. Hal has a crush on this Wonder Woman. Diana clamps a hand on Barry's back with some surprising strength. His wince goes unnoticed by either of them. "It has been too long, my friend. All joking aside, we've missed you. That, and, can't a woman go to a bar and have a drink? Or is that illegal, huh Space Spector police?" As she is saying this, the barman refills Barry's glass.

Hal grimaced. "That's what you call a joke? It should be illegal and damned fined."

Barry can't help it. He bursts into laughter. "I think I know what you think is finer. Huh, Hal?"

"Shut up." Hal grunts, his entire face turning impossible redder.

Diana just glances between the two with a confused look. Before she can say anything, they hear a female whimper from somewhere nearby, "Please! No, please! Let go of me. I demand that you let go of me."

They turn to find a tall, big-muscle type creature advancing on a female with blue skin and long droopy ears in the back booth. The muscle creature had its grasp around the girl's skinny wrist and she was struggling to free herself. The creature responds in another language.

"Release the woman," Diana demands, not even glancing behind her or moving from her sitting position.

The creature replies in its language. "What's it saying?" Barry mutters to Hal.

Hal just takes another sip of his shot. "I think it's saying that it doesn't take orders from women." He respondes nonchalantly.

"Then what of men?" Barry asks in his way of kind nature. "Shouldn't we, like, you know - help?"

"I got this," insists Diana before she spins around in her stool and throws her shot glass. Her glass crashes into the creature's bald head, green ooze dripping from it upon contact. The creature, somehow still alive, slowly turns around.

Diana jumps from her seat and charges at it while exclaiming, "Hiyahh!"

* * *

 **Location: GOTHAM. Time: 2032**

Bruce Wayne was having a very exhausting day. Or night, he supposed it was now judging that the moon had replaced the sun. He had aided in the fight of the Secret Society, kept a certain bird in the sky all while taken care of some of his own crooks who ran amok in his city. He was driving back to the cave in his batmobile.

"Exhausting day. Huh, Batman?" A voice that read his mind replied from within the shadows of the backseat.

Slightly startled, he nearly loses his grip on the wheel before gaining control of it again. But he need not worry. He knows that somewhat high-pitchy voice from anywhere. He decides that it's best if he puts the batmobile in auto-pilot. "Robin," he growls, "what. are. you. doing. here.? Didn't I tell you to go home and isn't it past your bedtime?"

"You got a blood sample from this so-called Flash, didn't you?" Robin spends no time in getting to the point.

Batman grimaces. "You even have to ask?"

"Just checkin'" Robin shrugs. "If you think like I do, then you might be thinking that he is a clone. Am I right to assume?"

Batman grunts, "It's none of your business. Go home, kid."

Robin ignores this and carries on, "If he is or not, I have the right to know. He is my best friend's mentor, so it makes it my business. Wally's just too happy seeing him alive again that I don't want it to go to his head. To be frank, you're happy too, aren't you Bats? It clouds your judgement."

"It doesn't cloud mine," Bruce responds icily.

Robin doesn't believe him. "You're too proud to admit that you're happy to see him alive again, admit it."

Before Bruce could admit it, they hear another familiar voice that breaks out into the night. "Help me! Help me!" Cries the eerily voice.

They turn their heads to look out the front windshield to witness The Flash running at his fastest directly towards them. Bruce quickly takes off auto-pilot and jerks the steering wheel and swerves the batmobile to avoid hitting The Flash at top speed. But they need not worry. The Flash phases through the batmobile almost as if he was a ghost. But the batmobile is swerving too quickly that it plunges off the face of a sharp cliff. The batmobile crashes into a rocky surface, creating a BOOM and blowing up in smoky orange flames.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun! The Batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away (Hey!) Haha, jk. But do Batman and Robin survive? Hmm.  
**

 **Soo because of the U.S. Presidential election on Tuesday, the CW moved this Flash's week to next week instead. Didn't even want to bother to compete. Though I can understand. Most people would rather watch the all important President Elect rather than a SuperHero tv show, so hopefully, they made the right decision. Still, who is Excited for next week's episode? xD**

 **THANK YOU to those who Follow, Fav., Read & Review!**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
